


Une patience infinie

by Fan_Girly_98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Time, Love, Making Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Girly_98/pseuds/Fan_Girly_98
Summary: Une année avait passé depuis la défaite de Voldemort et tous se retrouvaient au Terrier afin de fêter cet événement. Enfin, Harry pouvait revoir Ginny, qui était la seule personne capable de lui remonter le moral à la suite des horreurs des dernières années. Cependant, leurs retrouvailles ne se déroulèrent pas comme celle-ci l'avait espéré depuis tous ces mois loin de lui à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'un jour, sa patience infinie envers Harry allait finalement la récompenser...





	1. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant un an, jour pour jour, que le Bien avait combattu le Mal lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Harry Potter s’en rappelait non pas comme un lointain souvenir, mais comme si le tout s’était déroulé il y avait tout juste une semaine. Il avait encore des cauchemars de son vieil ennemi, Voldemort, mais également de ses amis perdus et de tous ceux qui avait péris sans qu’il n’ait eu la chance de les connaître. Tellement de personnes avaient été tuées au cours de ce long affrontement et il s’en voulait à chaque jour de sa vie qu’ils soient tous morts à cause de lui. Même après tout ce temps, Harry n’arrêtait pas de se dire qu’il aurait pu faire les choses différemment, que s’il avait découvert l’existence des Horcruxes plus tôt, il aurait pu commencer à les chercher bien avant et ainsi sauver la vie de centaines de gens. Alors, ceux-ci ne viendraient plus le hanter dans ses rêves comme pour le narguer de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

Ron tentaient sans cesse de lui faire comprendre qu’il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même et que lui seul avait été en mesure de combattre et d’achever le mage noir le plus puissant de l’histoire des sorciers. Ça avait été lui, l’élu, après tout. De toute façon, comme le lui rappelait Hermione dans ses lettres en provenance de Poudlard, le passé restait le passé et parfois, il était bien mieux de l’accepter comme il était au lieu d’espérer maladivement pouvoir changer les choses. Harry savait qu’elle était la mieux placée pour lui donner ce conseil, elle qui avait fait de nombreux voyages dans le temps lors de sa troisième année, mais il avait encore de la difficulté à accepter le sort tragique qui avait été réservé à certains.

Ginny était probablement la seule personne sur cette terre capable de le rassurer, mais elle aussi était retournée à Poudlard pour finir sa dernière année d’étude en compagnie d’Hermione et son absence se faisait ressentir à chaque jour. Il s’ennuyait horriblement d’elle et leur échange régulier de courrier n’améliorait en rien son manque, car cela ne faisait que lui rappeler qu’elle résidait à des milliers de kilomètres de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Ron et lui passait donc la majeure partie de leur temps libre ensemble afin d’oublier l’absence de leur copine respective, mais aussi afin de se supporter mentalement après tous les efforts qu’ils avaient mis pour sauver le monde des sorciers. 

Bien évidemment, Harry avait reçu plusieurs offres d’emplois pour devenir Auror après la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, sans même qu’il ait besoin de faire la longue formation de trois ans. Il avait fini par accepter à contrecœur malgré le fait qu’il n’avait pas réellement envie de recommencer à se battre contre les forces du mal aussi rapidement, il n’avait pas encore la santé mentale pour le faire. Par contre, il savait pertinemment que le Bureau des Aurors avait besoin de son aide afin de venir à bout des derniers partisans de Voldemort et qui de mieux que la personne qui avait combattu de mainte fois et achevé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour le faire. Il avait toutes les qualifications requises. C’était donc de son devoir d’en terminer avec ce qu’il avait commencé ces dernières années. D’une certaine façon, le travail lui permettait de s’échapper, pendant un moment, de ses problèmes personnels. Cependant, quand il retournait chez lui au Square Grimmaurd avec comme unique compagnie, son elfe de maison Kreattur, la réalité lui semblait encore plus misérable que le jour d’avant. Seuls ses accomplissements au sein du ministère l’empêchaient de sombrer dans ses idées noires et ses mauvais souvenirs. De plus, le fait que son nom était affiché partout en le déclarant comme le grand sauveur du monde des sorciers n’améliorait en rien son moral. Il n’avait rien d’un sauveur. Il avait simplement été élevé pour se sacrifier pour la cause, c’était dans sa destinée et il avait simplement répondu à son devoir. Jamais il n’avait voulu se mettre en avant plan uniquement pour la gloire ou pour être admiré de tous.

Bien que Ron avait lui aussi reçu des propositions pour devenir Auror, il avait préféré aider quelque temps George à sa boutique de farces et attrapes, qui faisait de plus en plus fureur depuis la fin de la guerre des sorciers. Les gens avaient extrêmement besoin de rire et de s’amuser après les années précédentes, qui avaient été sombres et difficiles. George allait un peu mieux, néanmoins, il était évident qu’il s’ennuyait horriblement de son jumeau et que son absence le faisait souffrir à chaque minute de sa vie. Bien entendu, il allait toujours ressentir un vide intérieur après la perte de Fred, mais il savait que son frère n’aurait pas voulu qu’il abandonne, mais bien qu’il continue à se battre en espérant un jour retrouver un semblant de bonheur. Il faisait donc tous les efforts possibles pour améliorer son état, car il vivait maintenant pour eux deux. C’était la principale raison qui le poussait à s’abandonner entièrement à sa boutique et à passer beaucoup de son temps libre avec Angelina Johnson, une de ses anciennes coéquipières de Quidditch pour laquelle il avait toujours eu un faible. 

En ce 2 mai 1999, tous s’étaient retrouvés au Terrier afin de célébrer la première année sans Voldemort et sa campagne de peur, cette journée étant devenu un jour férié pour commémorer la fin de la grande noirceur. En transplanant sur les lieux, Harry supposa qu’il était le dernier arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous en se fiant aux balais et autres moyens de transport présents tout autour de la demeure en plus du brouhaha qui se faisait entendre de l’intérieur. Il était sans doute resté trop longtemps allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond de sa chambre au 12, Square Grimmaurd, sans aucune motivation et sans conscience du temps. Avec l’aide de Kreattur, dont il s’était rapproché de plus en plus depuis les deux dernières années, il avait nettoyé et mis l’espace davantage à son goût. Le lieu était donc propre et bien moins sinistre sans les dernières traces de la famille Black. Il avait même ajouté des photos de ses proches et modifié la décoration sombre de la maison en la remplaçant pour quelque chose d’un rouge et or chaleureux, qui lui rappelaient les couleurs de Gryffondor et qui le faisaient plus sentir chez lui. 

Il aurait presque préféré rester en compagnie de son elfe de maison, qui était que très peu bavard, plutôt que de se rendre dans une petite fête où il allait probablement se faire accueillir en héros, comme il en avait l’habitude. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas comme tel et ne s’était jamais senti comme tel. 

Avant d’entrer au Terrier, il tenta maladroitement de replacer les fleurs du bouquet qu’il tenait dans ses mains, car celles-ci avaient subi tout un choc après avoir transplané avec lui jusque-là. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis entra dans le lieu bruyant qui devint immédiatement silencieux lorsque les invités se rendirent compte de sa présence. 

\- Harry !, s’exclama aussitôt Ginny, qui vint le serrer fortement dans ses bras en ignorant tous les yeux posés sur leur corps enlacés. 

\- Ginny ? J’ignorais que tu avais le droit de quitter Poudlard, sinon j’aurais fait un effort pour arriver plus tôt, répondit-il, soudainement gêné par son retard.

\- C’est très gentil pour nous Harry, on se sent tellement apprécié en ce moment, répliqua George avec un demi-sourire en provoquant des rires dans la pièce.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, Hermione aussi est là !

Au même moment, Hermione s’approcha pour le serrer chaleureusement à son tour. Bien qu’elle était visiblement heureuse de le voir, elle semblait inquiète pour lui, ce qui n’était pas vraiment étonnant puisqu’elle le connaissait maintenant par cœur après huit ans d’amitié. Il était vrai qu’Harry avait de grosses cernes sous ses yeux, preuve de son manque de sommeil, notamment dû à ses nombreux cauchemars. Au moins, la présence de Ginny lui remontait réellement le moral. Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis les vacances de Noël et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’admirer dans sa belle robe émeraude qui faisait ressortir à merveille le roux flamboyant de ses longs cheveux. Il n’avait qu’une envie : s’éloigner de la foule avec elle et l’embrasser jusqu’à en avoir mal aux lèvres. 

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l’air fatigué…, constata Hermione en fronçant les sourcils comme elle savait si bien le faire, le ramenant aussitôt à la réalité.

\- Je travaille beaucoup d’heures au Bureau des Aurors et tu sais ce que cette journée représente... Au moins vous êtes tous présents ! J’espère ne pas avoir trop cassé l’ambiance de fête.

\- Pas du tout, nous avions tous hâte que tu arrives, répliqua immédiatement Ginny, tout sourire, en le prenant par le bras. 

\- Pas moi, il vole toujours la vedette, ironisa Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture.

\- Oh la ferme Ronald, s’exclamèrent en synchronisation Ginny et Hermione.

\- Vous savez où est Molly ?, demanda alors Harry. J’ai ce bouquet à lui donner.

\- Parce qu’il n’est pas pour moi ?, dit Ginny d’un air offusqué en mettant une main sur la hanche.

\- Euh… Eh bien… 

\- Je blague Harry, elle est dans la cuisine, le coupa-t-elle en rigolant.

Il lui sourit, puis lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres, question de retenir ses ardeurs devant les invités, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine avec quelque peu de difficulté vu l’étroitesse de l’espace. Au passage, il salua les Weasley avec l’impression d’enfin se sentir à la maison. Même Charlie, Bill et Fleur étaient présents, venant tous les trois de loin. Depuis que Ron et les jumeaux avait fait évader Harry du 4, Privet Drive avant le début de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, il avait toujours été accueilli à bras grands ouverts par les Weasley et il ne pouvait pas leur en être plus reconnaissant. Grâce à eux, il avait l’impression de faire partie de la famille, ce qui était encore plus le cas depuis que Ginny et lui sortait de nouveau ensemble. Alors qu’Harry était à quelques pas de la cuisine, Molly y sortit avec un plateau de ce qui lui semblait être des brownies aux noix.

\- Il me semble que c’est bien silencieux tout à coup… Ah ! Harry tu es enfin là ! Je me faisais du souci tu sais, j’espère que tu n’as pas eu de problèmes en te rendant ici, lui demanda rapidement Molly, soucieuse.

\- Non, je n’ai seulement pas vu les heures passer je le crains. Désolé pour mon retard, avoua-t-il sincèrement en lui tendant le bouquet de fleur comme pour se faire pardonner. 

\- Quel gentleman ce Harry… Tu peux prendre des notes Arthur !

\- Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour toi maman, blagua une nouvelle fois George, qui semblait être plutôt de bonne humeur entouré des membres de sa famille.

\- Et en plus il est à moi, ajouta Ginny en faisant un clin d’œil à Harry.

\- Voyons, les enfants !, répliqua Mrs Weasley en levant les yeux au ciel, quoique les joues légèrement roses.

Elle regarda alors autour d’elle pour savoir où déposer ses brownies tandis que Ron se dépêcha de lui venir en aide. Il prit le plateau dans ses mains et mit aussitôt un carré dans sa bouche alors que Molly prit fortement Harry dans ses bras en le remerciant à cœur joie de sa présence. Après ce surplus d’amour maternel, Harry alla s’installer aux côtés de Ginny, qui s’empressa de lui prendre discrètement la main. Il aurait bien voulu mettre un bras autour de ses fines épaules, mais il était encore légèrement intimidé de montrer son affection sous le regard de ses cinq frères aînés. Ces derniers avaient toujours été extrêmement protecteurs lorsqu’elle fréquentait un garçon, particulièrement Ron et les jumeaux. Même si Harry Potter était le survivant, l’élu et le sauveur, ils ne se gêneraient pas de le casser en mille morceaux si jamais il osait faire du mal à leur petite sœur, qui était toutefois amplement capable de se protéger elle-même. 

Les discussions furent à la fois agréables et lourdes, passant de des sujets banals à des sujets d’une plus grande importance. Bien évidemment, Harry se fit vite questionner par rapport à la chasse aux derniers Mangemorts en liberté et il avoua que depuis la dernière année, ils avaient réussi à retrouver la majorité des partisans de Voldemort pour les enfermer à Azkaban malgré le fait qu’ils faisaient tous profil bas depuis leur défaite. Ginny l’écoutait parler en le regardant avec le même intérêt que lorsqu’elle était âgée de seulement 11 ans. Au fond, elle était toujours la gamine follement amoureuse de lui et elle se sentait extrêmement privilégiée d’avoir la chance d’enfin recevoir son amour en retour. Cependant, avec sa dernière année à Poudlard, il leur était bien difficile d’entretenir une relation amoureuse. De simples lettres n’étaient pas suffisantes et elle avait souvent désiré bien plus que quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin. 

Ses baisers et ses caresses lui avaient tellement manqués, elle le réalisait encore plus à cet instant alors qu’elle l’avait enfin à ses côtés et qu’elle ne pouvait même pas lui montrer toute l’affection qu’elle ressentait à son égard à cause de la présence de sa famille. Harry avait toujours été gentleman et respectueux envers elle lorsqu’ils se voyaient enfin après quelques mois séparés l’un de l’autre. Mis à part de chastes avances et de quelques mains baladeuses par-dessus les vêtements, ils n’étaient jamais vraiment allés plus loin lorsqu’ils bénéficiaient de moments intimes. Cependant, elle savait qu’il avait vécu plusieurs tragédies au fil de sa vie et qu’il se refaisait tranquillement, mais sûrement une santé mentale. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui mettre la moindre pression tandis qu’il devait supporter, encore à ce jour, toutes les attentes de ses pairs, ce qui était le cas depuis qu’il avait appris être le célèbre Harry Potter, le seul ayant survécu au sortilège de la mort. Malgré lui, le corps de Ginny la suppliait de se rapprocher de celui de son amoureux dès qu’il était dans les parages. Elle ignorait si c’était les hormones ou simplement le fait qu’elle était amoureuse de lui, mais il lui était complètement irrésistible. Elle fixait dorénavant leur main enlacée et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à tous les endroits où elle aimerait qu’il la touche. Elle se laissa alors emporter dans son imagination jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un la ramène à la réalité, à son plus grand regret. 

\- Ginny ? Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?, lui demanda Ron après avoir remarqué avec grand malaise qu’elle ne participait plus à la conversation depuis plusieurs minutes à cause de sa fixation sur son ami.

Il ne s’était toujours pas complètement fait à l’idée que son meilleur ami fréquente sa petite sœur. Déjà qu’il n’avait jamais aimé voir les garçons s’intéresser à elle, il avait de la difficulté à concevoir que Ginny et Harry puisse avoir le moindre rapprochement en privé.

\- À propos de quoi ?, le questionna-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine malgré son effort pour paraître naturelle.

\- Qui gagnera la coupe de Quidditch cette année à ton avis ?

\- Tu sais bien que l’équipe des Harpies de Holyhead est ma préférée, donc j’ai déjà un parti prix.

Ron se mit aussitôt à se moquer de sa prédiction, qui n’avait aucun sens puisque les Harpies n’avaient pas gagné la coupe depuis 1953. Ils s’obstinèrent pendant un long moment sur le sujet jusqu’à ce qu’Hermione en aille assez et les oblige à se taire. Ils l’écoutèrent sans broncher, elle qui avait toujours eu de l’autorité sur autrui, puis se renfoncèrent dans leur siège comme des enfants, une attitude digne du caractère têtu des Weasley. Harry admira alors les yeux marrons de sa compagne qui devenaient étincelants lorsqu’elle se mettait en colère. Par ailleurs, son visage encore dur était, à son avis, à la fois terrifiant et incroyablement magnifique. Malgré lui, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en constatant à quel point il l’aimait, elle et son caractère. Depuis le jour où elle avait surmonté sa timidité en sa compagnie et montré sa véritable personnalité, il ne put lui résister. Lorsque Ginny remarqua le regard plein de tendresse de son amoureux, elle retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur, fière que sa forte personnalité lui plaise autant. 

Quelques heures plus tard, il ne restait plus que Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny d’encore debout, les autres étant montés les uns après les autres à l’étage pour aller dormir, fatigués de la soirée pleine d’émotions qu’ils venaient de vivre. Bien sûr, ils avaient célébré leur précédente victoire, mais ils gardaient toujours en tête ce que celle-ci leur avait coûté, rendant l’ambiance à la fois festive et mélancolique. Les quatre amis avaient finalement décidé d’aller discuter à l’extérieur pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison. Ils combattaient la fatigue puisqu’ils savaient qu’ils allaient devoir attendre un long moment avant qu’ils ne puissent être réunis de nouveau. Par contre, Ginny avait de plus en plus envie d’être en tête à tête avec Harry, ce qui était d’ailleurs réciproque entre Ron et Hermione, donc elle finit par lui proposer d’aller prendre une marche juste tous les deux, ce qu’il accepta immédiatement avec plaisir. Bien que Ron doutait des intentions de sa sœur, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être heureux d’enfin avoir un moment seul avec sa petite-amie. 

Alors que Ginny et Harry s’éloignaient de la maison pour se rendre vers le petit étang sur le terrain des Weasley, les deux amoureux gardèrent le silence pendant plusieurs minutes afin de simplement profiter de la présence de l’autre. Une fois à proximité d’un gros rocher, Ginny se dirigea vers celui-ci pour s’y assoir tout en invitant Harry à venir la rejoindre avec un sourire, ce qu’il fit aussitôt en lui prenant tendrement la main. Ils admirèrent un moment les étoiles ainsi que les reflets de la Lune dans chaque perturbation de l’eau avec, comme unique bruit de fond, le chant des criquets.

\- Tu te rappelles l’année dernière le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard ?, demanda soudainement Ginny en se retournant vers son compagnon. Tu étais venu dormir à la maison et ma mère nous avait permis de coucher dans le même lit, quoique c’était probablement le dernier de ses soucis à ce moment-là vu les circonstances… Nous n’avions pas réussi à nous endormir à cause des larmes de tristesse face à nos pertes, mais aussi de soulagement en réalisant que tout était enfin terminé et que nous avions la chance de toujours nous avoir l’un l’autre. On s’est serré dans nos bras comme si nos vies en dépendaient… 

\- Bien sûr que je m’en rappelle, comment l’oublierais-je… Je ne sais pas comment j’aurais fait pour survivre à cette première nuit sans toi. Tu as été parfaite, déclara-t-il en lui lançant un regard admiratif.

\- C’est vraiment à ce moment-là que tu as réalisé que tu m’aimais ?, le questionna-t-elle, curieuse, en se rappelant que ce soir-là avait été la première fois qu’il le lui avait dit.

\- Je l’ai vraiment réalisé à ma sixième année à Poudlard, mais avec la peur constante de te perdre ou de moi-même y rester, je n’avais pas envie de t’avouer mon amour si c’était pour en souffrir l’un ou l’autre par la suite. Par contre, après avoir eu la garantie que tout était terminé pour de bon, il fallait que ça sorte et je peux te dire que ça m’a fait un bien fou, avoua Harry en rigolant, les joues légèrement rosées dû à sa déclaration.

\- Et moi j’attendais que tu me l’avoues le premier pour que je puisse le faire à mon tour. J’avais bien trop de fierté pour me lancer avant toi, ajouta Ginny en souriant. J’ai tellement attendu longtemps après toi, Harry. Tu courrais après Cho alors que tu avais le meilleur parti juste à côté de toi, le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d’épaule.

\- Je sais, je sais…, dit-il en riant. Je crois que mon expérience avec elle m’a seulement fait comprendre que c’est d’une fille comme toi dont j’ai besoin. Tu ne te prends pas trop au sérieux, tu es marrante, pleine de force et de détermination… Et comment résister à tes magnifiques cheveux roux ?

Elle pouffa alors qu’Harry jouait un peu n’importe comment dans sa crinière qui dansait gracieusement au vent en les faisant aller dans tous les sens alors qu’il riait comme un gamin. Quand il était avec Ginny, il se sentait à nouveau comme un jeune adolescent. C’était peut-être l’effet qu’elle faisait sur les gens de manière générale, puisqu’elle était un si bon vivant, ou peut-être ne faisait-elle cet effet que sur lui... En sa compagnie, il ne se compliquait jamais inutilement l’existence.

\- Ça suffit, tu vas les mêler !, lui lança Ginny, hilare, malgré son absence de motivation à l’arrêter dans sa lancée.

Les yeux pétillants de Ginny croisèrent ceux d’Harry à travers les mèches rebelles qui cachaient partiellement son visage et celui-ci cessa aussitôt son action, comme obnubilé par l’intensité de son regard. Il lui murmura un désolé alors qu’il replaçait gentiment ses cheveux correctement sur sa tête. Ginny admira tendrement son amoureux tandis qu’il portait toute son attention sur sa tâche. Ses cheveux de jais, toujours en bataille, ses magnifiques prunelles vertes, son petit air un peu mystérieux et son sourire contagieux… Tout chez lui la faisait fondre, ça en était presqu’agaçant. Harry remarqua qu’elle le fixait profondément qu’après plusieurs secondes et il ne put s’empêcher de rougir légèrement.

\- Quoi ? J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ?, demanda-t-il en se frottant le bout du nez, ce qui provoqua à nouveau le rire de sa compagne.

\- Non idiot ! J’étais juste en train de penser que je suis totalement sous ton charme et je t’avoue que ça m’agace un peu. Regarde-toi, monsieur J’ai-un-air-mystérieux-qui-fait-craquer-toutes-les-filles !, dit-elle d’une voix niaise en roulant les yeux au ciel pour accentuer son sarcasme. 

Il rougit davantage, timide devant le fait que Ginny le voit comme un garçon populaire envers la gente féminine alors qu’il n’avait jamais eu beaucoup de talent pour aborder les filles.

\- J’ai autant de charme que votre goule, Gin ! Aucune à part toi ne s’est intéressée à moi pour les bonnes raisons. En plus, tu es la seule qui a toujours vu en moi ce garçon charmant et irrésistible, tu le sais bien. Et ce n’est pas comme si tu n’étais pas un aimant à garçons de ton côté !, déclara-t-il en se rappelant tous ceux qui lui tournaient autour à Poudlard avec une légère touche de jalousie.

\- Pff, comme si un seul d’entre eux pouvait te faire de l’ombre !

\- Alors dans ce cas on, a bien fait de se choisir l’un l’autre, tout le monde peut être jaloux de notre couple d’enfer, conclut Harry en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Tu as raison, on est fait l’un pour l’autre, acheva Ginny en lui enfonçant un doigt dans l’un de ses pectoraux avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Harry vint alors caresser sa joue remplie de taches de rousseur alors que celle-ci ne put s’empêcher de rosir légèrement sous son toucher. Les sourcils quelque peu froncés d’Harry fit comprendre à sa compagne qu’il avait repris son sérieux et elle retint sa respiration en attendant qu’il parle à nouveau.

\- Je voulais simplement que tu saches que le support qu’on s’est offert l’année dernière a seulement confirmé que tu étais la bonne et que je vais toujours t’être reconnaissant d’avoir patienter après moi. Jamais je ne me serais vu à ce moment précis à un autre endroit qu’à tes côtés. Surtout pas dans les bras de Cho, ajouta-t-il afin d’ajouter une petite touche humoristique à son aveu.

\- Oh Harry, je t’aime tellement… 

\- Je t’aime aussi Gin, déclara Harry.

Après cet échange de mots d’amour, ils s’approchèrent l’un de l’autre afin de pouvoir lier leurs lèvres et ainsi échanger un baiser qui s’avéra de plus en plus passionné. Ils s’étaient retenus de s’embrasser toute la soirée et ils étaient heureux d’enfin pouvoir se montrer mutuellement à quel point ils s’étaient ennuyés de l’autre. Harry s’empressa d’enfouir ses deux mains dans sa crinière flamboyante en massant délicatement son crâne au passage alors qu’elle touchait avec avidité les muscles de son torse et de ses bras. Il avait assurément pris quelques livres de muscles grâce à son travail d’Auror et elle ne pouvait pas en être plus satisfaite. Il était encore plus séduisant que lorsqu’il était âgé de seulement 12 ans, c’était une évidence, et jamais elle n’aurait cru cela possible jadis. Il était devenu un homme, ce qu’elle avait parfois de la difficulté à assimiler puisqu’en sa présence, elle se sentait encore comme une gamine. 

Soudain, Harry lâcha les lèvres rosées de Ginny alors que celle-ci fit un petit son de mécontentement, mais il n’en fit qu’à sa tête en se mettant à embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule, puis la descente de son subtil décolleté. C’était plus fort que lui, ses instincts prenaient complètement le dessus. Ce fut au tour de Ginny d’enfouir les mains dans ses cheveux de jais en les mettant encore plus en bataille qu’auparavant sous le surplus d’émotion qu’il était en train de lui faire vivre. Enfin, le tout allait dans la direction qu’elle désirait depuis des mois, même des années, et elle espérait seulement que la nuit s’arrête soudain afin de profiter de l’instant sans avoir peur du temps qui passe. 

\- Bon sang Harry, gémit-elle en sentant les mains de son compagnon caresser avec avidité ses hanches et sa taille en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa poitrine dorénavant palpitante.

\- On dirait que ta peau est luminescente à la lueur de la Lune, marmonna-t-il comme à lui-même en déposant de faibles baisers sur son épaule.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour son magnifique teint pâle constellé de taches de son. 

\- Tu complimentes ma peau ? Ça c’est une première, rigola-t-elle en effleurant son dos sous son chandail, quoique touchée que même sa peau, qui l’avait parfois complexée dans le passé, l’attirait autant.

\- Je pourrais passer une journée entière à compter la moindre tache de rousseur, dit-il d’un ton blagueur qui cachait une certaine vérité.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends ?, chuchota-t-elle d’une voix enjôleuse en s’approchant de son oreille pour en laisser un doux baiser.  
Alors qu’elle s’affairait ensuite à mordiller son lobe, Ginny descendit la fermeture éclair de sa robe en un rapide mouvement, nerveuse, mais surtout impatiente qu’il la découvre sous un nouveau jour. Quand elle cessa son petit manège sur son oreille, Harry reprit lentement ses esprits, qui étaient auparavant totalement perdus face à son excitation grandissante. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières en remarquant avec un soubresaut à l’estomac qu’elle était en train de retirer les bretelles de sa jolie robe. Il admira le début de la courbe de sa poitrine avec de grands yeux, sous le choc par sa soudaine audace, puis il fixa le visage de Ginny à la fois pour voir quelle expression elle avait, mais aussi pour comprendre ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Elle lui fit un sourire quelque peu timide, puis s’apprêta à descendre son bustier tandis qu’Harry déglutit avec peine, se sentant de plus en plus coincé dans son pantalon. Sous le coup de la panique, il retint les mains de Ginny par réflexe en l’empêchant de faire le moindre geste et d’ainsi se dénuder davantage. 

\- Harry, que fais-tu ?, le questionna-t-elle d’une toute petite voix.

\- On pourrait nous voir, répondit-il alors que ce n’était pas ce qui le tracassait réellement.

\- La maison n’est pratiquement pas percevable d’ici et ça fait une éternité qu’on n’a pas eu une telle occasion, dit-elle à toute vitesse d’une voix légèrement tremblante face à son rejet imminent. 

\- Tu sais que tes frères me tueraient si jamais ils nous apercevaient…

\- Bien !, s’exclama Ginny en se levant brusquement et en se rhabillant à toute vitesse, le visage écarlate devant la honte qu’elle ressentait au plus profond d’elle-même.

À chaque fois qu’elle tentait la moindre approche, il se trouvait constamment des raisons pour tout arrêter et cette fois-ci était de trop. Au moins s’il lui expliquait réellement ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, elle ne lui en voudrait pas autant. Elle avait envie de se mettre dans un coin et de sangloter toute la nuit, mais malgré sa douleur, elle savait que ce genre de réaction n’aurait pas du tout été rationnel de sa part. Elle reprit donc une contenance en faisant croire à Harry qu’elle comprenait et qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas, alors que c’était complètement faux. Cela faisait un an qu’ils s’étaient remis ensemble et que rien ne s’était passé au niveau de leur intimité. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si son petit-ami ne la désirait pas autant qu’elle ne le désirait. Bien que Ginny avait des talents d’actrice, Harry perçu quand même sa déception, mais puisqu’il n’avait pas envie de s’expliquer davantage, il ne lui posa pas une seule question par rapport à son état. De plus, il était tout de même honteux de l’avoir repoussé de la sorte et d’avoir mis un froid à leur soirée.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, cloîtrés dans un silence inconfortable, ils décidèrent de retourner voir Hermione et Ron en espérant qu’ils en auraient terminé avec leurs retrouvailles. Ils se croisèrent tous les quatre dans le chemin du retour alors que le couple revenait de la colline où Harry et les Weasley s’étaient entraînés à jouer au Quidditch pendant de nombreux étés. Ron fixa longuement sa sœur, comme pour s’assurer qu’elle n’avait pas fait quoi que ce soit avec Harry, ce qu’elle trouva extrêmement injuste puisqu’Hermione et lui avait sans aucun doute passé un très bon moment en constatant leur air encore béat. Ginny fit une légère mine de dégoût en imaginant son frère dans un tel contexte, mais c’était surtout la jalousie qui régnait sur son corps. Pourquoi Harry et elle ne pouvait pas être un couple normal ? « Parce qu’il est loin d’être un garçon comme les autres », se dit-elle alors.

Une fois l’heure venue, les deux couples s’échangèrent des dernières accolades avant que les filles repartent pour Poudlard. Elles recommençaient les cours tôt le lendemain matin et elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester pour la nuit. Il était déjà très tard et elles allaient devoir mettre beaucoup d’efforts pour ne pas dormir en classe.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé Gin… Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, déclara sincèrement Harry à voix basse en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- C’est trop tard pour ça, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou malgré sa rage, sachant qu’elle ne le reverrait pas avant deux longs mois.

\- La prochaine fois, ce sera différent, je te le promets, dit-il en lui laissant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 2

Après ces aurevoirs, Ginny et Hermione transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, puisque comme Hermione n'avait cessé de le rappeler à ses deux amis au cours de leurs années d'étude, ce type de téléportation n'est pas permis dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'absence de leur amoureux se fit aussitôt ressentir. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles ne pourraient pas les revoir d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire et elles avaient une boule à l'estomac juste à l'idée. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'école, puis jusqu'à leur dortoir sans échanger un seul mot. Après s'être préparées pour aller se coucher, Hermione s'assit dans son lit avec un manuel sur ses genoux et commença à lire à la lumière de sa baguette magique malgré l'heure tardive. Elle n'avait pas pu avancer dans ses devoirs de la journée et elle ne voulait surtout pas prendre du retard. Si elle n'aimait pas Ron à ce point, elle serait restée à Poudlard étudier pour ses A.S.P.I.C. Cependant, Ginny s'installa face à elle, les genoux serrés contre son torse, en dérangeant sa lecture. Hermione leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie et ferma aussitôt son bouquin en voyant son air inquiet.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas me montrer indiscrète, mais est-ce que Ron et toi, ça a pris du temps avant que vous ayez des rapprochements ? Je veux dire, après que vous vous êtes avoué que vous vous aimiez l'un l'autre ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche par surprise, jamais on ne lui avait demandé comment se passait son intimité avec Ron et c'était d'autant plus étonnant venant de la petite sœur de son copain. Les oreilles de Ginny prirent une teinte rouge dès qu'elle réalisa que c'était de son frère dont elle avait fait illusion et elle se reprit immédiatement pour dévoiler ses véritables soucis. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'imaginer son idiot de grand frère faire quoi que ce soit avec une fille.

\- En fait je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir… C'est juste que… Harry et moi…, dit-elle d'un ton saccadé, ignorant comment aborder le sujet.

\- Vous traversez une période difficile tous les deux ?, demanda soudain Hermione avec les sourcils froncés. C'est étrange, ça ne paraissait pas du tout aujourd'hui, vous aviez l'air parfaitement heureux ensemble ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'en fin de soirée, vous aviez un peu un air d'enterrement, mais je croyais que c'était à cause de votre séparation imminente…

\- Oui, bien évidemment, nous sommes heureux ensemble. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'évolution entre Harry et moi lorsqu'il est question de nos relations intimes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… On se voit si rarement et il est si peu passionné, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me désire pas…

\- Oh Ginny, il faut vraiment que tu sois aveugle pour penser cela ! Jamais il n'a regardé une personne comme il ne te regarde toi. Ça rendrait n'importe quelle fille jalouse !, avoua honnêtement Hermione en caressa amicalement son bras pour la rassurer.

\- Alors pourquoi se contente-t-il de simplement m'embrasser ? Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents ! Ça fait huit ans que je fantasme sur Harry et il ne s'est toujours rien passé entre nous, c'est frustrant après tout ce temps…

\- Harry a toujours été timide pour approcher les filles, tu le sais, et encore plus lorsque c'est toi. Je pense simplement qu'il te respecte et qu'il a peur de te brusquer si jamais il ose la moindre approche. Il s'est toujours oublié pour faire plaisir aux autres, donc s'il croit que tu n'es pas prête, il ne va probablement pas te faire d'avances même s'il en a envie.

\- Ce… Ce soir j'ai tenté quelque chose, mais il a tout arrêté subitement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est douloureux de se faire rejeter ainsi par la personne que tu aimes, surtout dans une situation aussi embarrassante !, murmura Ginny, gênée de raconter cette histoire qui l'offusquait toujours.

\- T'inquiètes, je sais ce que ça fait !, ajouta Hermione d'un ton las en repensant à toutes les difficultés que Ron et elle avait eues avant de se mettre finalement ensemble. Ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu voulais entendre, mais la meilleure personne avec qui en parlé, c'est Harry. Il a toujours renfermé pleins de mystères que lui seul connaît, tu n'as qu'à lui poser des questions si tu as des craintes.

Ginny enfouit son visage dans ses bras, laissant ainsi tomber sa crinière rousse tout autour d'elle. Elle était de plus en plus désespérée, sans parlé de sa frustration sexuelle qui augmentait de jour en jour. Cependant, elle aimait beaucoup trop Harry pour abandonner et elle savait pertinemment qu'un petit problème comme celui-ci n'allait pas réussir à les séparer.

\- Tu as raison, concéda finalement Ginny en reprenant place dans son lit. Mais j'ai raté ma chance, ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que je veux échanger par courrier hibou. Je vais devoir attendre la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Tu peux toujours lui faire comprendre ce qu'il manque dans tes lettres sans avoir à lui révéler tes craintes. Comme ça, il va appréhender ton retour, s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios et quand tu le retrouveras enfin, il ne pourra que te sauter dessus, proposa fièrement Hermione en chuchotant pour ne pas que les autres filles du dortoir se réveillent.

Ginny pensa alors tout ce qu'elle pourrait écrire dans ses messages afin d'exciter un peu son compagnon et un sourire quelque peu narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, elle voulait au moins s'assurer de gagner.

\- Voilà, je te retrouve enfin, dit Hermione en remarquant avec satisfaction son changement d'attitude.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était couché dans son lit à fixer obstinément le plafond. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté sa maison, car il se sentait toujours aussi vide qu'auparavant. Il s'en voulait d'avoir repoussé les avances de Ginny, mais il n'aurait pas été capable de supporter le fait de passer certaines étapes de leur couple alors qu'elle repartait une heure plus tard à l'école et qu'il ne la reverrait pas pendant presque deux mois. Ça lui aurait été trop pénible. Lorsqu'ils passeraient le stade, Harry voulait que ce soit parce qu'elle était là pour rester. Il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'était pas pour se réveiller à ses côtés le lendemain matin. Il était peut-être plus sentimental que la majorité des garçons, ça avait toujours été sa faiblesse, mais surtout sa force. Ginny était tout pour lui et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en brusquant les choses. Hermione et Ron s'étaient courus après pendant des années avant d'enfin accepter leurs sentiments et ils ne les avaient jamais vus aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Rien ne justifiait le fait de précipiter les choses, pas même son corps qui le suppliait de se laisser aller à la tentation.

Il imagina alors la situation s'il avait laissé Ginny se dévêtir et il était convaincu qu'il se serait senti encore plus vide qu'en ce moment-même, simplement parce que son absence se serait faite d'autant plus ressentir. Son esprit se laissa tout de même évader sur cet instant et il tenta fortement de visualiser dans son esprit de quoi avait l'air ses seins, lesquels il aurait pu avoir la chance de découvrir. Lui qui appréciait tellement l'allure de sa peau, il ne pouvait que les adorer tout autant. Harry grogna en pensant qu'il aurait pu les prendre dans ses mains et les admirer se mouvoir grâce à sa respiration rapide. Cependant, dès qu'il pensa à la manière dont il se serait pris pour la toucher, il redescendit de ses grands chevaux et retrouva sa mauvaise humeur.

Sa relation à distance n'était pas le seul motif qui le poussait à refuser les avances de sa copine. En effet, le fait qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance sur la sexualité lui faisait honte et il avait affreusement peur de tenter l'expérience si c'était pour se ridiculiser. La famille de moldus qui l'avait élevé n'avait jamais pris en considération qu'Harry aurait besoin, à un stade de sa vie, un peu d'éducation sexuelle. Ce n'était malheureusement pas à Poudlard que les adolescents pouvaient apprendre ce genre de sujet et, où il était rendu dans sa relation avec Ginny, un petit débriefing sur la chose lui aurait été affreusement utile. Les seuls informations qu'il avait consistaient aux quelques conversations qu'il avait eu avec ses amis de Gryffondor dans leur dortoir, ce qui était loin d'être suffisant, surtout qu'à cette époque, le retour de Voldemort était souvent plus important que les filles.

Se battre à chaque jour contre les forces du mal ? Pas de problème, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Approfondir ses relations intimes avec sa petite-amie ? Ça, ça lui foutait les jetons ! Il ria d'un rire jaune en s'enfouissant le visage dans un oreiller devant le ridicule de la situation.

Ce qui était le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Ginny le voyait comme un garçon rempli de talents, presque dénué de défauts et il ne voulait certainement pas la décevoir en lui prouvant qu'il était incapable de répondre à toutes les attentes qu'elle se faisait à son propos. La sexualité était l'une des bases d'un couple, il le savait bien, et Harry ne pouvait évidemment pas subvenir aux besoins de Ginny avec ce qu'il avait accumulé de connaissance au fil des années. Déjà qu'il lui avait promis que la prochaine fois allait être différente… Cela ne faisait que lui donner encore plus de pression.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options afin d'améliorer sa condition. Il ne pouvait pas parler de son problème à son meilleur ami pour la simple et unique raison que sa petite-amie s'avérait être sa petite sœur. Il aurait peut-être eu le courage d'en parler à Sirius s'il avait encore été en vie, mais ce n'était malencontreusement pas le cas. D'ailleurs, la seule pensée de son parrain fit augmenter sa tristesse et son désespoir d'un cran. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione, mais puisqu'elle était la meilleure amie de Ginny, il aurait bien trop peur qu'elle décide de lui parler de ses inquiétudes. De toute façon, la conversation aurait probablement été des plus gênantes et il n'aurait pas eu le courage de lui poser la moindre question. Harry restait donc dans un brouillard complet qui le laissait tout à fait désemparé.

Il ne réussit qu'à avoir deux heures de sommeil avant d'aller travailler et il sut pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas au sommet de sa forme en cette journée maussade. Cette nuit-là, Ginny fit elle aussi de l'insomnie, car elle ne cessait de penser à Harry et aux techniques à aborder afin d'accentuer son désir pour elle. Bien entendu, celle-ci ignorait ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son copain et son approche n'était peut-être pas la meilleure vu les circonstances, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé d'ici la fin des classes.

Par contre, sa journée à Poudlard passait à une lenteur épuisante et elle n'avait qu'une envie : se rendre dans le dortoir afin de rédiger sa première lettre. D'ailleurs, pendant la récréation de l'après-midi, elle prit le temps d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir écrire en réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités. Bien entendu, elle voulait avoir de la classe, elle refusait qu'Harry pense que seul le sexe lui importait et que sa relation avec lui ne tournait qu'autour de cela.

\- Comment va Harry ?, demanda soudainement Luna, ce qui fit aussitôt sortir Ginny de ses pensées. Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais en pleine contemplation intérieure. Je te laisse à tes pensées.

\- Non, ça va Luna. Et pour répondre à ta question, Harry va beaucoup mieux. Il est Auror maintenant, tu sais. Il combat le mal et tout ça, répondit-elle vaguement en remarquant que plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle à l'entente du nom du sauveur.

\- J'espère que le département des Aurors n'a pas trop de problème avec les Héliopathes. Ils causent beaucoup de ravage depuis la démission de Cornelius Fudge d'il y a quelques années... Papa ne cesse de faire des articles là-dessus.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va bien s'en sortir avec eux, dit gentiment Ginny malgré le fait qu'elle savait que ces supposés esprits du feu n'existaient pas.

En fin de journée, elle s'empressa de retourner à son dortoir en mettant sur ses cuisses un grand livre afin d'apposer son parchemin. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre, mais dès que celle-ci s'approcha du bout de papier, toutes les possibilités qu'elle avait imaginées au fil de la journée disparurent aussitôt. Chaque idée qu'elle trouvait lui semblait ridicule et après une heure passée devant son parchemin vide, elle dut s'avouer vaincue. Elle ouvrit alors à regret son livre de potions pour terminer le devoir qu'elle devait remettre le lendemain. Une fois sa tâche finie, Ginny décida de se coucher malgré qu'il fût encore trop tôt pour cela. Elle avait mal dormi la veille et elle espérait que cette nuit, elle pourrait avoir un sommeil un peu plus réparateur. Malgré ses problèmes avec Harry, qui la tourmentait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait désiré, elle devait penser à ses A.S.P.I.C. qui arrivaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Peut-être devait-elle se concentrer sur l'école plutôt que sur sa relation amoureuse, car se préoccuper des deux en même temps ne ferait que la stresser davantage. De toute façon, il ne restait plus que deux mois et elle rentrerait enfin chez elle. Il fallait simplement donner un dernier effort.

Trois semaines plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Ginny et il commençait à réellement s'inquiéter de l'avenir de leur couple. Il se sentait affreusement coupable de l'avoir repoussé ce soir-là et plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait stupide. Quel autre garçon aurait refusé de voir sa petite-amie se dévêtir volontairement ? Après un moment pénible de questionnements incessants, il se décida finalement à composer lui-même une lettre pour savoir comment elle allait et si son silence était de sa faute.

_Chère Ginny,_

_Cela fait déjà un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles et je veux que tu saches que je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Depuis qu'on s'est quitté, j'ai sans cesse repensé à cette nuit et j'en suis encore désolé. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu refuses de m'écrire, car il ne fallait surtout pas que tu prennes ma réaction personnellement. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagis comme je l'ai fait dès que tu rentreras à la maison, je te le promets._

_Ps- Fais attention à toi, tu me manques horriblement._

_Avec amour, Harry_

Il relut sa lettre une dizaine de fois avant d'enfin se convaincre de l'envoyer. Pendant un moment, il songea à aller voir Hedwidge avant de réaliser avec grand peine qu'elle était morte il y avait maintenant deux ans de cela. C'était la deuxième fois depuis les dernières semaines qu'il songeait à se référer à des êtres qui s'étaient faits tués pour la cause et il eut une extrême difficulté à se ressaisir. Il chancela légèrement et dut s'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche pour reprendre ses esprits. Après un long moment, la tête déposée entre ses mains moites, il se leva avec une détermination nouvelle en direction de la boutique de farces et attrapes de George pour demander à Ron d'emprunter son hibou. Il transplana au chaudron baveur en ignorant tous les regards curieux qui se posèrent sur sa cicatrice et lui, puis prit la direction du chemin de traverse la tête basse. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de sortir ainsi en public depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il retournait au chemin de traverse depuis que ses amis et lui avait entré illégalement dans le coffre-fort de Bellatrix Lestrange et en étaient ressortis sur le dos d'un immense dragon. Lorsque Ron et lui sortaient prendre un verre, ils choisissaient toujours l'endroit où ils avaient le moins de chances de se faire remarquer. Malencontreusement, le chemin de traverse était le lieu où tous les sorciers se réunissaient et Harry ne passait évidemment pas inaperçu. Toutes les têtes se tournaient sur son passage et parfois, certains le remerciaient pour son courage exemplaire et pour sa victoire contre Voldemort, ce qu'il répondait par un simple signe respectueux de la tête.

Une fois face à la boutique, il y entra rapidement et fut soulagé d'être loin de la foule. Heureusement, il y avait tant de choses à regarder dans ce lieu que personne ne lui accordait grande attention. Malgré le fait qu'il était venu pour une raison, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point la boutique était encore plus belle qu'à sa dernière visite, si c'était même possible. Il y avait une tonne de nouveaux produits et Harry se douta immédiatement que tout l'effort que George mettait dans la conception de ces nouveautés le permettait de ne pas trop penser à son jumeau. Il trouva Ron après un court moment en train de disposer des fioles de potions d'amour sur leur présentoir et il alla alors à sa rencontre.

\- Hey Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ? Certainement pas ces potions d'amour, pas vrai ?, lui demanda Ron à la rigolade, quoiqu'avec les joues légèrement rosées.

\- Je t'avoue que j'en aurais bien besoin ces temps-ci, mais je ne…

\- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas bien avec Ginny ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air si… euh… amoureux, le coupa-t-il avec une drôle de mine.

\- C'est une longue histoire. En fait, c'est pour elle que je suis ici, je voulais t'emprunter Coq pour lui envoyer une lettre, si ça ne te pose aucun problème.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il doit être au Terrier, si ça ne te dérange pas de faire le chemin pour aller le chercher.

\- Merci Ron.

\- Hey attends !, cria ce dernier alors qu'Harry était en train de quitter l'endroit. J'espère que tu ne lui as fait aucun mal. Tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, mais c'est ma sœur, tu comprends… Je ne voudrais pas que…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un petit malentendu, le coupa Harry à son tour, en espérant sincèrement qu'il avait raison.

Ron hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, tandis qu'Harry prit la direction du Terrier. Il fut presqu'immédiatement accueilli par Mrs. Weasley, qui savait où il se trouvait grâce à la nouvelle aiguille qui le représentait sur l'horloge des Weasley, considérant qu'il faisait réellement parti de la famille maintenant.

\- Harry ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave ?, demanda-t-elle en faisant disparaître pendant un court moment le sourire chaleureux de son visage rond.

\- Bonjour Mrs. Weasley. Et non, je suis seulement venu emprunter Coquecigrue. Je viens d'aller voir Ron pour le lui demander.

\- Ah ! Tu m'as fait un peu peur, allez, entre ! Tu veux une tasse de thé ?, lui proposa-t-elle gentiment en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier fleuri rempli de farine.

\- Oui, avec plaisir, si cela ne vous pose aucun problème, accepta Harry avec joie, lui qui se sentait si seul ces derniers temps.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es chez toi ici.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses de thé disparates en l'invitant à prendre place sur le canapé du salon. Pour ne pas froisser sa lettre qui se trouvait dans sa poche de pantalon, il la retira et la déposa sur la table basse. Aussitôt, Mrs. Weasley remarqua le nom de sa fille écrit sur l'emballage.

\- Que vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! Je n'aurais jamais pu être plus fière de ma fille de t'avoir choisi comme compagnon de vie et de t'avoir comme beau-fils ! Elle t'aime tellement, tu le sais pas vrai ? Quand elle se met à parler de toi, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter, c'est ainsi depuis qu'elle a 11 ans.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi, avoua honnêtement Harry en sentant le rouge monter.

À la surprise d'Harry, des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Mrs. Weasley, qui s'empressa de s'essuyer avec ses manches pour ne pas montrer ce signe de faiblesse devant son beau-fils.

\- Vous allez bien ?, la questionna-t-il d'un ton inquiet en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Oh oui… Je suis juste touchée que ma merveilleuse fille ait la chance d'avoir un garçon comme toi.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas si exceptionnel, avoua Harry en rougissant encore plus.

\- Si tu l'es, cesses de te rabaisser Harry, dit-elle d'un ton à la fois autoritaire et plein de douceur.

\- D'accord…

Elle renifla bruyamment en séchant ses dernières traces de larmes. D'après Ron, sa mère pleurait beaucoup plus souvent depuis la mort de Fred, un rien la mettait dans tous ses états et Harry en avait la preuve juste devant lui.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Ginny remarqua rapidement le petit hibou de son frère, qui se démarquait des autres dû à sa petite taille. Elle supposa aussitôt que c'était sa mère qui voulait prendre de ses nouvelles. Lorsque la lettre fut déposée à côté de son assiette par Coq qui voletait joyeusement autour d'elle, elle reconnut l'écriture d'Harry avec le cœur serré, nerveuse de découvrir ce qui l'attendait. Hermione la regarda avec les sourcils levés et l'encouragea à ouvrir la lettre au plus vite, ce qu'elle fit avec les mains légèrement tremblantes. Étrangement, elle avait peur qu'il lui dise qu'il en avait assez d'elle et qu'il avait suffisamment attendu avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Maintenant, elle regrettait amèrement de l'avoir fait poireauter aussi longuement. À quoi avait-elle pensé ? En finissant la lecture de la dernière ligne, elle put à nouveau respirer convenablement face au soulagement qu'elle ressentait. Il n'était pas du tout fâché contre elle, même qu'il s'inquiétait de son état et tentait de la rassurer quant au fait qu'elle croyait probablement que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il l'avait repoussé. Ginny tendit la lettre à Hermione pour qu'elle la lise et lorsque ce fut fait, celle-ci leva les yeux vers son amie d'un air réprobateur.

\- Tu ne lui as pas écrit depuis notre dernière visite, c'est ça ?

\- Peut-être bien ?, chuchota Ginny en fixant ses œufs brouillés dans son assiette, soudain honteuse de son attitude.

\- Ginny… Il a dû se faire du mauvais sang pour toi, tu aurais dû au moins lui dire que tu n'étais pas en colère contre lui. Il a assez de soucis comme ça avec le travail et avec tout le poids des dernières années…, déclara Hermione d'un ton solennel.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à être la première à craquer !

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas un jeu à jouer, regardes Ron et moi ! Ça a été une vraie catastrophe, nous avions tous les deux trop d'égo pour s'avouer que nous nous aimions. Harry ne mérite pas ça. Tu l'aimes à la folie et lui aussi. C'est déjà une très bonne base. Vous pouvez tout accomplir ensemble si vous vous laissez une chance.

\- Bien entendu, tu as raison… Je vais répondre à sa lettre et je verrai ensuite ce qui se passera.

Elle se leva de table en invitant Coquecigrue à s'agripper sur son bras et monta dans son dortoir pour écrire un mot sans les coups d'œil curieux de ses voisins Gryffondor. Évidemment, dès qu'Hermione et elle parlaient d'Harry, les autres se mettaient à écouter leur conversation afin de retirer des informations et cela l'énervait à chaque fois. Une fois installée dans son lit, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et débuta sa lettre sans réfléchir, les mots s'inscrivant presque tout seuls sur le parchemin.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je m'excuse d'avoir pris tout ce temps avant de t'écrire. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'en veux pour cette nuit-là. J'ai surtout eu honte sur le coup de m'être faite rejeter de la sorte, mais tu avais sûrement une bonne raison et j'ai hâte de la connaître. En ce moment, je suis très occupée à préparer mes A.S.P.I.C., mais je te promets que lorsque j'aurais du temps libre, je t'écrirai un petit mot._

_Ps-_ Botte le plus de culs possible avant mon retour.

_Je t'aime,_

_Ginny_

En la relisant une ou deux fois, elle fut satisfaite du résultat et s'empressa de la donner à Coq afin qu'il l'emmène à bon port. Après que ce fut fait, elle se prépara pour son cours de métamorphose qui commençait dans une quinzaine de minutes, la tête plus légère que depuis les dernières semaines.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les jours qui suivirent avant la fin des classes semblèrent se dérouler à une lenteur exaspérante selon Harry, contrairement à Ginny, qui trouvait qu'elle n'avait jamais suffisamment de temps pour faire ses montagnes de devoirs ou pour étudier ses examens de fin d'année. Elle prenait tout de même le temps d'envoyer de ses nouvelles à son copain, qui était toujours heureux de lui répondre. Avec tous les efforts qu'elle avait mis pour réussir ses A.S.P.I.C., elle fut satisfaite de trouver les examens plutôt faciles. Elle était au moins assuré de recevoir son diplôme de Poudlard et d'assister à la graduation qui allait se dérouler à la fin juillet, une fois que les examens allaient être tous corrigés.

Après un dernier festin de fin d'année rempli d'émotions, Ginny se retrouva le lendemain dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie d'Hermione, de Neville et de Luna. Ils fêtaient tous la fin de leurs études avec une pointe de mélancolie à l'idée qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais passer du bon temps dans leur salle commune, manger à la grande salle entourés de tous leurs amis et même revoir certains professeurs qu'ils appréciaient plus que les autres. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes devant le fait qu'une période de sa vie venait de se terminer (et aussi à l'idée qu'elle avait probablement ratée une question dans son examen d'arithmancie). Ginny, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant tout le trajet en se disant sans cesse que sa vraie vie allait enfin débuter et elle espérait seulement qu'Harry voit les choses de la même manière qu'elle. Peut-être allaient-ils emménager ensemble dans un avenir proche ? Elle se voyait bien habiter avec lui au Square Grimmaurd. Avec ce qu'il en avait fait, l'endroit était devenu plutôt accueillant malgré son manque d'air frais et de zone verte. Bien évidemment, le Terrier lui manquerait, mais elle était prête à le quitter si c'était pour sauter le pas avec Harry.

En réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de penser, elle se dit aussitôt de se calmer un peu et de plutôt faire une étape à la fois. Voilà qu'elle était encore en train de vouloir brusquer les choses avec Harry, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ils n'avaient même pas encore passé le stade de relations intimes qu'elle voulait déjà habiter avec lui, c'était insensé. S'il n'avait pas voulu la voir se déshabiller un peu, alors pourquoi il la voudrait avec lui sept jours sur sept ? Ginny soupira faiblement devant cette pensée et son humeur baissa d'un cran.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, penses à Harry que tu reverras dans quelques minutes, s'exclama Hermione d'un ton joyeux en tentant vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux en regardant son reflet dans la fenêtre.

\- Pas besoin de mettre tous ces efforts dans tes cheveux Hermione, tu sais que Ron les adore comme ça, déclara gentiment Ginny.

Hermione fit un petit sourire timide, puis se leva pour commencer à descendre ses bagages, comme si elle avait absolument besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains. Tous les autres firent de même lorsque le train se mit à ralentir peu de temps plus tard et Ginny sentit immédiatement son cœur tambouriner contre ses côtes à cause de toute la nervosité qu'elle avait accumulée au fil du trajet en repensant encore et encore à sa relation amoureuse. Elle se sentait ridicule et avait l'horrible impression de retrouver la jeune fille idiote qu'elle avait pu être avant de finalement redevenir elle-même en compagnie d'Harry. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cet effet-là sur elle ?

En mettant un pied hors du train, elle le chercha aussitôt du regard, mais à son plus grand regret, elle ne vit que des têtes rousses s'approcher d'elle. Sa mère fut la première à la prendre fortement dans ses bras en la félicitant encore et encore d'avoir réussi à terminer son parcours scolaire avec tant de succès. Mrs Weasley commença même à avoir les yeux embués face à la fierté que lui faisait ressentir sa fille.

\- Maman, ne pleure pas…, chuchota Ginny en lui tapotant le dos.

Elle détestait le fait que sa mère soit devenue si sentimentale, puisque la voir tout en larmes ne lui donnait qu'une envie : l'imiter. Ginny n'avait jamais été la reine du mélodrame, mais plutôt une fille forte qui ne se laisse surtout pas abattre à la moindre difficulté. Elle n'avait pas du tout le désir de devenir aussi sensible que sa mère, bien que ces derniers temps, Harry la forçait à découvrir une partie de sa personnalité qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Au moins, elle n'affichait pas ses soucis au grand jour et préférait garder ses problèmes pour elle-même.

\- Je suis juste tellement fière !

\- Bon, c'est à notre tour de la féliciter maman, tu prends toute la place, grommela sarcastiquement George en serrant à son tour sa sœur à lui en faire mal aux os.

\- Aïe !

\- Ne pleurniche pas alors que je te montre tout mon amour !, lança George en réduisant tout de même sa prise.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Ginny remarqua du coin de l'œil que Ron était bien trop occupé à embrasser Hermione pour lui souhaiter bon retour à elle aussi. À cette vision, elle abaissa la tête, déçue de ne pas se retrouver dans la même position qu'eux. Peut-être s'était-elle fait trop d'attentes, mais elle aurait voulu qu'Harry soit là pour la serrer dans ses bras lui aussi.

\- Il s'est fait contacter d'urgence au travail hier soir, lui dit soudain son père avec un regard compatissant. Ils viennent de trouver un petit groupe pratiquant la magie noire au nord du pays et qui contient probablement des anciens partisans de Tu-sais-qui.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-elle simplement, un peu sous le choc.

Elle devait s'y attendre avec un Auror comme petit-ami. Cela n'allait probablement pas être le seul événement qu'il allait manquer à cause du travail et elle devait se faire à l'idée. Une fois que son père la relâcha après une longue accolade, elle retrouva une bonne humeur, du moins en surface, qui était plutôt convaincante puisque personne ne remarqua son petit jeu. Ils se réunirent tous au Terrier, les autres les ayant rejoint après avoir fini de travailler. Même les parents d'Hermione étaient présents afin de fêter la fin des études de leur fille comme il se le devait en plus de faire plus amples connaissances avec la famille Weasley, puisqu'ils se doutaient que celle-ci deviendrait probablement dans le futur leur famille par alliance. Ginny se surprit même à avoir réellement du plaisir et en oublie presque l'absence d'Harry, qui était à présent loin dans ses pensées. Ce fut seulement en se couchant dans son lit, à la fin de la soirée, qu'elle réalisa subitement qu'elle se sentait incroyablement seule. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour Harry en ne cessant d'imaginer le pire, bien qu'elle savait qu'un petit groupe de Mangemorts était du gâteau pour lui, surtout comparé à Voldemort. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ait assez de renfort dans sa mission et qu'il ne soit pas blesser au cours du processus. Ginny s'endormit aux petites heures du matin, après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit en tentant de trouver vainement une position confortable.

Elle se fit réveiller trois heures plus tard lorsque quelqu'un se mit à cogner à sa fenêtre. En ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, elle grommela dans son demi-sommeil des mots incompréhensibles qui avaient pour but de faire taire George, lui qui avait si souvent été à l'origine avec Fred de tous les bruits suspects dans cette maison. Pourtant, on toqua une nouvelle fois et elle dut se lever à contrecœur vers sa porte avant de comprendre que c'était à sa fenêtre que venaient les coups. Elle y accourut, soudainement complètement réveillée, en se doutant avec excitation de qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle ouvrit les rideaux d'un mouvement vif en découvrant alors un Harry, tout échevelé, volant sur son balai. Après s'être remise de son choc, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour le faire entrer alors qu'il lui faisait une mine désolée pour son arrivée tardive, mais elle lui avait déjà tout pardonné, surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais de celle de son travail. Après tout ce temps à penser à ces retrouvailles, ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'être fâchée contre lui. De toute façon, son cœur battait si fort à ses oreilles qu'il faisait taire la moindre de ses rancœurs.

\- Je suis vraiment dé…, commença-t-il sur un ton d'excuse avant que Ginny le fasse taire avec un baiser pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à son avance, bien trop décontenancé par son geste précipité, mais ne prit pas trop de temps avant de se laisser emporter par son odeur envoûtante et ses lèvres expertes. Il fit alors bouger sa bouche contre la sienne en acceptant de mêler leurs langues ensemble de manière sensuelle. Il produisit un bruit profond, qui résonna dans son torse, devant le bien-être qui montait peu à peu en lui, ce qu'elle répondit avec un léger gémissement. Elle lui faisait de l'effet, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et elle en fut incroyablement fière. Bien qu'il aurait pu avoir presque n'importe quelle fille, c'est elle qu'il avait choisi, seulement elle, et ses battements s'accélérèrent d'un cran devant ce fait.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Harry entre deux baisers, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'intensité de sa compagne.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ginny avait rêvé de ce moment depuis les deux derniers mois et, pour le moment, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu espérer. Elle enfouit alors ses mains dans ses cheveux de jais en réalisant qu'ils étaient mouillés, sûrement à cause d'un mélange de pluie et de sueur et, étrangement, ce détail ne fit que l'échauffer davantage. Ginny avait toujours trouvé qu'Harry était incroyablement sexy lorsqu'il se battait en duel, avec son air sérieux et sa confiance déroutante. L'imaginer en train de combattre les forces du mal quelques instants avant de venir à sa rencontre l'obligea à reprendre sa respiration, qui était alors devenue rapide et instable. Harry en profita pour admirer son visage qu'il trouvait à chaque fois encore plus beau et ne put résister à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur la moindre parcelle de peau découverte. Elle leva aussitôt la tête pour lui faire plus de place et soupira de satisfaction en sentant ses baisers dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ton cœur bat si vite, murmura Harry en sentant son pouls contre sa bouche.

\- C'est bien à cause de toi, rétorqua-t-elle en retirant son long manteau noir, lequel il portait pour travailler, afin de faire danser ses doigts sous son chandail un peu moins humide que ses cheveux.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?, demanda Harry en répandant une ligne de baisers sur ses clavicules.

\- Non, mais tu vas quand même devoir t'expliquer plus tard par rapport à ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois, répondit-elle en tenant sa tête en place pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de sa peau.

Une fois arrivé à la lisière de son chandail, il réalisa subitement qu'elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge et que ses seins étaient presque parfaitement visibles sous le mince tissu de sa camisole. Un nouveau son, semblable à un grognement, sortit de sa gorge, et ses mains montèrent malgré lui le long de sa taille. Soudainement, ils entendirent des pas à l'étage et ils se figèrent immédiatement, par peur que quelqu'un ait deviné ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se fixèrent avec une légère panique dans les yeux, mais le bruit s'arrêta un instant plus tard et ils soufflèrent à nouveau.

\- Cette fois, on pourrait vraiment nous surprendre et ce n'est pas une excuse, déclara Harry, à bout de souffle. Je ne sais pas de qui j'aurais le plus peur, de Ron ou de Molly. Probablement de Molly.

Ginny rigola silencieusement, puis se mordit la lèvre, ignorant quoi faire devant sa propre montée d'excitation. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter maintenant, elle voyait bien dans les pupilles dilatées d'Harry qu'il avait tout autant envie qu'elle de continuer ! Et si elle se fiait à l'endroit où ses mains s'étaient arrêtées, elle ne pouvait que désirer que celles-ci montent les quelques centimètres manquants pour atteindre leur destination. Devant l'air quelque peu désespéré de Ginny, le cerveau d'Harry marcha à vive allure pour tenter de trouver une alternative, ne voulant surtout pas la décevoir une deuxième fois en arrêtant tout aussi précipitamment. De toute façon, lui non plus n'avait pas du tout envie de stopper leurs rapprochements. Ils avaient assez attendu avant d'en arriver là et elle était bien trop désirable pour qu'il puisse lui résister.

\- Tu veux… venir chez moi ?, se risqua Harry en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle sans oser lui lancer un coup d'œil.

Après un moment de réflexion, la seule réaction de Ginny fut de reprendre le manteau qui avait glissé par terre pour le remettre convenablement sur le dos d'Harry. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt sa réponse alors qu'elle lui prit le bras avec un sourire entendu afin qu'ils puissent transplaner ensemble jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois sur place, ils étaient encore plus essoufflés qu'auparavant et Harry fut soulagé de constater que ses talents de transplaneur fonctionnaient encore malgré son cerveau ramolli, puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans sa propre chambre, comme il l'avait visualisé dans sa tête. À l'aide de sa baguette, il tamisa les lumières et se débarrassa ensuite de son manteau, ayant tout à coup horriblement chaud. Ils s'échangèrent alors un regard timide, leurs ardeurs ayant grandement diminués à la suite de leur petit voyage agité. Harry se convainquit alors que c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer ses craintes face à la suite, puisque s'ils se rendaient au même stade que tout à l'heure, il n'allait plus du tout avoir le courage de lui en parler.

\- Gin, je dois juste te préciser un petit détail avant qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit…, déclara-t-il, soudain en manque d'assurance.

\- Lequel ?, demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète vu la mine embarrassée d'Harry.

\- C'est par rapport aux réserves que j'aie eues à chaque fois que nous avions des rapprochements.

Elle le fixa aussitôt d'un air intéressé en se mettant face à lui. Il se racla la gorge à la fois pour gagner un peu de temps et pour faire le tri dans ses pensées qui se bousculaient furieusement dans sa tête.

\- Tu... tu es la première avec qui je fais tout ça et…

\- Tu te demandais si c'était la même chose pour moi, c'est ça ? Tu n'aimais pas l'idée de ne pas être le premier à me tripoter ?, s'écria-t-elle brusquement, ses oreilles se chauffant violemment à cause de la colère.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'exclama alors Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?, ajouta Ginny en détournant le visage, toujours légèrement offusquée en pensant qu'il puisse la trouver sale et impure.

\- Je voulais juste te faire savoir que je ne connais rien de tout ça. Rien du tout. Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont jamais appris ce genre de choses, tu comprends ? Donc je suis quasiment dans l'ignorance total lorsqu'il est question de… tu sais, dit-il tout bas en abaissant la tête, gêné par son aveu.

\- Oh Harry… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de m'être emportée, murmura-t-elle, honteuse, en lui caressant les cheveux pour le rassurer.

\- Tu as le droit de vouloir tout arrêter…

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'en ai envie ! J'ai envie de toi Harry, précisa-t-elle en le transperçant de ses prunelles marrons. Je m'en fiche complètement de ton absence de connaissance ! On va découvrir ça ensemble, c'est tout !

\- Vraiment ?, la questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés, ayant cru qu'elle aurait fait au moins quelques trucs avec les copains qu'elle avait eus à Poudlard.

\- Tu crois que je suis une experte en la chose ?, lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

\- Eh bien, tu as quand même eu plus de fréquentations que moi et elles ont toutes duré plutôt longtemps !, déclara Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter, surtout qu'imaginer Ginny en train de faire quoi que ce soit avec ses ex-copains lui serrait douloureusement les entrailles.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec mes anciens petits-amis à part les embrasser Harry ! Tout ce que je connais en la matière, c'est ce que ma mère m'a expliqué il y a quelques années quand j'ai commencé à avoir des copains. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il m'est souvent arrivé de tomber sur des magazines osés appartenant à mes frères, mais à part ça, c'est aussi nouveau pour toi que pour moi ! À chaque fois que les garçons avec qui je sortais tentaient d'aller plus loin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi et me dire qu'aucune main n'avait le droit de me toucher ainsi si ce n'était pas les tiennes.

Ginny soutint son regard sans broncher afin de lui prouver son honnêteté tandis qu'Harry admirait ses prunelles enflammées, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort alors que son cerveau interprétait la signification de ses paroles. Elle s'était donc réservée pour lui depuis toutes ces années malgré le fait qu'elle ignorait si un jour il allait s'intéresser à elle et il ne pouvait pas en être plus soulagé et reconnaissant. Elle aurait eu entièrement le droit à cette époque de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa personne, bien évidemment, mais un sentiment profond se répandit dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'il allait être le seul à explorer son corps et elle le sien.

\- C'est le bon moment pour dire je t'aime je crois ?, dit-il avec un sourire en se rapprochant de Ginny pour lui laisser un baiser sur le front.

\- C'est toujours le bon moment. Et je m'excuse que tu aies pensé depuis tout ce temps que je te jugerais pour ton manque d'expérience puisque je suis supposément une experte en la matière.

Elle lui fit une petite mine boudeuse et cela ne fit qu'encourager Harry à embrasser ses lèvres encore plus pulpeuses que d'habitude. Ginny ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour accueillir sa langue avec la sienne en entourant son cou solidement de ses bras. Après quelques secondes, elle le repoussa gentiment vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lit, sur lequel Harry se laissa tomber tandis que Ginny se plaça sur le dessus. C'était à son tour de profiter un peu du corps de son petit-ami, lui qui avait pris la peine de l'embrasser un peu partout alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans sa chambre au Terrier sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Par ailleurs, la position quelque peu dominante de Ginny ne dérangea pas du tout Harry, même qu'il adorait voir ses cheveux flamboyant tomber tout autour d'elle comme une cascade de feu alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui laisser des baisers langoureux dans le cou. Il déposa alors ses mains sur ses hanches afin d'avoir une bonne prise sur elle, puis se dirigea peu à peu vers ses fesses musclés, lesquels il ne se gêna pas de masser copieusement.

Elle gémit pour une deuxième fois tandis qu'elle l'obligea à se relever afin de lui retirer son chandail, voulant accélérer légèrement les choses. Elle le passa alors lentement au-dessus de sa tête pour prendre le temps d'observer les muscles de ses abdominaux qui bougeaient en même temps que chacun de ses mouvements. Une fine ligne noire traversait ceux-ci, comme une flèche vers le bas, ce qui incita Ginny à le repousser sur le matelas pour l'embrasser fiévreusement à la suite d'une vive montée d'excitation. Il recommença alors son petit manège sur ses fesses en se rendant immédiatement compte avec un soupir rauque que leur entrejambe étaient dorénavant vis-à-vis. Au moindre mouvement qu'il faisait avec ses mains, il sentait son bassin rouler contre le sien, le faisant sentir plus serré que jamais dans son pantalon.

Harry eut l'envie soudaine de lui retirer à son tour sa camisole pour enfin découvrir sa poitrine, qui avait sans cesse fait partie de son imagination depuis les deux derniers mois. Il alla donc caresser son ventre ferme en montant tranquillement vers ses côtes pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Ginny se releva un peu afin de pouvoir croiser les yeux verts d'Harry et ainsi lui montrer son accord tandis que celui-ci entra finalement en contact avec ses seins par-dessus son vêtement en cessant subitement de respirer. Elle rejeta aussitôt la tête vers l'arrière avec un soupir bruyant en appréciant comme jamais auparavant la chaleur de ses mains, chaleur qui se répandit presqu'immédiatement jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

\- Retires-là, s'il te plaît, se plaignit-elle après seulement quelques secondes, le tissu lui grattant désagréablement les pointes durcies de sa poitrine, alors qu'il s'assit à son tour pour être en mesure de répondre à sa demande.

La bouche d'Harry était soudainement affreusement sèche et il fut presque certain que son cœur arrêta de battre pendant un instant lorsqu'il découvrit la magnifique peau qui se cachait sous la camisole de Ginny. Il admira d'abord son ventre, qui avait en son centre un mignon petit nombril, puis monta un peu plus le tissu afin de dévoiler les galbes de ses seins. Il lui lança alors un coup d'œil pour être certain qu'il ne dépassait aucune limite et lorsqu'elle lui lança un sourire en coin, il franchit le cap en passant complètement le chandail par-dessus ses longs cheveux roux, qui s'entortillèrent aussitôt dans la matière. Après une grande inspiration, il osa admirer ses seins qui étaient juste un peu plus bas que le niveau de ses yeux. Il eut l'impression qu'il durcit encore plus à cette simple vision et ses doigts se dirigèrent par leur propre volonté vers ces deux merveilles, qui avaient en leur centre, des mamelons parfaitement roses.

\- Tu es tellement belle, si tu savais, chuchota-t-il en dessinant la moindre courbe de sa poitrine avant de finalement la prendre entièrement entre ses mains.

Ces dernières étaient quelque peu rugueuses et cela ne fit que plaire encore plus à Ginny, qui sentait toutes les petites imperfections de ses paumes contre sa peau sensible. Elle déposa son visage dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry tout en lui donnant des baisers sur le haut de son front et en laissant ses mèches de jais venir lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Les seins de Ginny se retrouvèrent alors tout près de la bouche d'Harry et, instinctivement, il prit un téton en bouche en l'entourant délicatement de sa langue.

\- Je croyais que… tu ne connaissais rien du tout, gémit-elle en serrant quelques mèches de cheveux noirs dans sa poigne.

\- Je ne fais que suivre mes instincts je suppose, dit-il en éloignant momentanément sa bouche pour parler.

\- Continus de les suivre alors !, se lamenta-t-elle en l'encourageant à remettre son action précédente en marche.

Cette petite discussion ne fit que donner encore plus de confiance à Harry et il se donna aussitôt entièrement à sa tâche en massant un sein d'une main et en embrassant langoureusement la pointe de l'autre. Comme récompense, Ginny se mit à se mouvoir sensuellement contre la bosse proéminente à son entre-jambe alors qu'une bouffée de plaisir monta aussitôt dans chacun de leur bas-ventre. Il grogna encore plus fortement, ce qui fit vibrer quelque peu le bout de chair rose qu'il avait toujours en bouche. Tout à coup, comme si elle avait soudainement retrouvé ses esprits, Ginny éloigna son torse d'Harry tandis que celui-ci l'admira se mouvoir sous ses yeux, estomaqué par le moindre rebondissement de sa poitrine. Elle le repoussa pour qu'il retombe sur le matelas, puis elle s'affaira à embrasser ses pectoraux pendant que ses mains détachaient la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Tu dois commencer à te sentir coincé là-dedans, murmura-t-elle d'un ton coquin qu'il ne connaissait pas alors qu'elle descendit ensuite son jean le long de ses jambes.

Déjà, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et il ne put que la dévorer du regard pour lui faire comprendre sa gratitude. Ginny remarqua aussitôt son expression de dévouement total dans ses prunelles vertes et cela lui donna le courage nécessaire pour continuer dans sa lancée. Ses doigts fins remontèrent les cuisses d'Harry en s'approchant de plus en plus de la lisière de son boxer, sous lequel elle pouvait parfaitement voir la grosseur de sa virilité. Elle s'assura qu'il n'éprouvait aucune réticence face à ce qui allait suivre avant de caresser Harry de toute sa longueur à travers le fin tissu. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle n'aille pas au bout de ses pensées, puis soupira de manière saccadée face à son plaisir grandissant.

\- Bon sang, Gin, arriva-t-il à dire malgré la situation qui aurait dû le rendre sans mots.

\- Ça te plais ?, demanda-t-elle naïvement pour être certaine qu'elle allait dans la bonne voie.

Il hocha rapidement la tête et avant qu'il pût dire un mot, Ginny s'inséra à l'intérieur de son boxer afin d'entrer en contact direct avec lui et elle fut quelque peu surprise par sa douceur déroutante. Elle fit glisser ses doigts tout au long de sa longueur en admirant la peau se mouvoir à chaque vas-et-viens. C'était presque fascinant, surtout qu'à chaque mouvement, Harry soufflait doucement entre ses dents pour exprimer sa jouissance ou levait légèrement son bassin du matelas. Ginny l'avait complètement à sa merci et elle adorait ça. En se rappelant les quelques images qu'elle avait vu dans les magazines de ses frères, elle se décida à approcher sa bouche de son membre pour d'abord y laisser de doux baisers tout en ralentissant considérablement les vas-et-viens qu'elle faisait toujours avec sa main. Harry leva rapidement la tête pour pouvoir l'observer, ayant remarqué un changement dans les sensations, puis entrouvrit les lèvres pour exprimer sa surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il, mais il fut tout de suite stopper dans sa lancée lorsque Ginny le prit en bouche en faisant danser sa langue contre son membre.

Malgré lui, un juron sortit d'entre les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il sentait déjà qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'atteindre son point culminant. La simple vision de Ginny en train de s'affairer ainsi sur lui, avec ses cheveux qui venaient lui caresser le bas-ventre et les cuisses, était suffisamment excitante pour le mener à sa perte, donc avec les sensations en plus, il était un homme perdu.

\- Gin, je… je vais, débuta-t-il, mais son orgasme fit rage en l'empêchant d'exprimer le reste de sa phrase.

Celle-ci fut étonnée de sentir soudainement un liquide chaud frapper le fond de sa gorge et elle se retira rapidement pour laisser le reste se déverser sur le ventre d'Harry, qui se sentait l'homme le plus comblé du monde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de toussoter un peu en avalant, mais elle revint vite de sa surprise alors qu'elle lança un sort pour tout nettoyer avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle n'en éprouva pas une once de regret en admirant à nouveau le visage de son amoureux, qui l'observait alors avec des yeux à la fois ébahis et affectueux.

\- Je t'avais déjà dit que je t'aimais ?, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant afin de pouvoir embrasser sa bouche, qui pouvait réellement faire des merveilles, comme pour la remercier.

\- Mmh, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Tu pourrais peut-être me rafraîchir la mémoire en me prouvant à quel point ?, dit-elle d'un ton joueur en répondant à son approche.

Harry sourit aussitôt contre ses lèvres en se demandant pourquoi il avait été assez stupide de reporter sans cesse ce moment. À moins que l'attente n'avait fait que rendre le tout encore bien meilleur…


	4. Chapitre 4

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de prendre le dessus tandis qu'il plaçait Ginny sous son corps, confortablement installée contre la montagne d'oreillers. Il prit un moment pour l'admirer en débutant par son visage qui était légèrement rosé dû à un mélange d'excitation et d'efforts, puis par ses cheveux roux qui contrastaient à merveille avec ses draps blancs. Par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu ses prunelles marrons aussi étincelantes qu'en ce moment-même et il en eut le souffle coupé. En continuant son observation, il descendit son regard sur ses fines épaules, puis sur sa poitrine, qui était, comme le reste de son corps, constellée de minuscules taches de rousseur. Il eut soudain la folle envie d'embrasser chacun d'eux, donc il se mit aussitôt à la tâche en débutant par ses clavicules, sous un soupir bruyant de Ginny. Juste pour ce son, qui se répercuta délicieusement à ses oreilles, Harry aurait pu continuer ses gestes jusqu'à sa mort, si bien sûr elle ne l'avait pas tué avant.

Il s'empressa de caresser sa peau laiteuse avec une main en débutant par son ventre d'une douceur presqu'irréelle, puis en se dirigeant ensuite vers sa taille, qu'il serra dans sa poigne. Ginny se trémoussait de plus en plus sous son corps et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec ses cheveux de jais pour le convaincre de donner à nouveau de l'attention à sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il prit enfin l'un de ses tétons en bouche, son bassin se souleva malgré elle du lit afin de venir rencontrer celui d'Harry, espérant recevoir la moindre friction et ainsi atténuer un minimum cette délicieuse torture qui montait à une vitesse fulgurante dans son bas-ventre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi émoustillée et elle savait pertinemment que sa petite-culotte devait être complètement trempée rendue à ce stade-ci.

Le membre d'Harry ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver toute sa vigueur et Ginny apprécia de le sentir se gonfler ainsi contre son intimité. Cependant, il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer, c'était à son tour à elle de ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt et il éloigna son entrejambe à regret de celui de Ginny. Celle-ci se lamenta précipitamment en allant caresser les fesses de son amoureux pour l'encourager à entrer en contact avec elle une nouvelle fois, mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Au lieu, il s'éloigna davantage afin de retirer son short en ne la lâchant pas du regard et découvrit une petite-culotte avec un motif à pois qui allait à merveille avec le reste de son corps.

\- Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver ce soir, j'aurais mis des dessous en conséquence, lança Ginny en se mordant la lèvre avec amusement face à l'expression d'Harry.

Elle pensa à la rigolade que si ce qu'elle portait en ce moment lui faisait autant d'effet, il serait abasourdi de l'admirer portant les sous-vêtements sexy qu'elle avait achetés l'année précédente en croyant qu'ils lui seraient utiles.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est… parfait, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus enrouée en remontant au niveau de son visage.

Il retrouva alors ses lèvres avec hâte pour lui exprimer à quel point il la désirait, puis prit une immense inspiration avant que sa main se dirige lentement vers son intimité. Elle cessa le baiser afin de retenir son souffle face à l'appréhension, puis fit ressortir l'air de ses poumons d'un coup lorsqu'il entra enfin en contact avec elle, gémissant par la même occasion sa bouffée de bien-être. Il fut immédiatement surpris de constater que le tissu était trempé contre ses doigts et, en faisant marcher ses méninges à toute vitesse, il se rappela que Seamus avait déjà fait allusion à ce petit détail alors qu'il avait dit d'un ton blagueur à Ron que Lavande devait mouiller comme une fontaine à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il comprit alors que c'était ce qui se passait lorsqu'une fille était extrêmement allumée et il ne put que se sentir tout chaud à l'intérieur à l'idée de faire un tel effet sur Ginny. Heureusement, elle était tellement perdue dans son plaisir qu'elle ne remarqua pas un instant l'hésitation de son amoureux.

En ignorant quoi faire d'autre, il fit un léger vas-et-viens avec ses doigts en espérant que ça allait être suffisant tandis qu'il tenta de répartir sa concentration pour pouvoir également embrasser son cou. Cependant, bien que Ginny appréciait les caresses d'Harry, elle avait un besoin presque vital de recevoir un contact direct. Elle souleva donc une nouvelle fois son bassin du matelas pour l'encourager à retirer son dernier morceau de vêtement.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?, lui demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, étant complètement effrayé par la suite des événements.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie, déclara-t-elle en le fixant de ses pupilles dilatées.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, puis s'encouragea mentalement avant de finalement faire glisser le long de ses jambes son sous-vêtement en révélant un mont de vénus de la même couleur que ses cheveux flamboyants. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait cependant pas juste suivre ses instincts, car sa tête se remplit aussitôt de centaines de questions. Il l'observait avec une certaine panique en réalisant qu'il ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il avait vraiment envie de lui donner du plaisir, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer…

\- Je vais te montrer, d'accord ?, lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant affectueusement le visage.

Il croisa son regard pour lui montrer tout son soulagement tandis qu'elle lui fit un petit sourire compatissant, ayant parfaitement compris ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son amoureux. Par contre, ses oreilles ne purent s'empêcher de devenir d'un rouge criard devant la perspective de ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Malgré elle, ses paupières se fermèrent afin de ne pas être témoin de la réaction d'Harry et pour garder une certaine distance avec la réalité tandis que ses mains se dirigeaient vers son intimité. L'une d'elle s'occupa à écarter ses lèvres en révélant un intérieur aussi rose que ses tétons, lequel Harry compara précipitamment à des pétales qui s'ouvre au soleil. De cette façon, il allait pouvoir analyser tout ce qu'elle allait faire avec le majeur de son autre main, qui alla recueillir un peu de liquide avant de se concentrer sur un petit bouton qu'Harry comprit comme étant à l'origine du faible gémissement qui sortit aussitôt de sa bouche.

Aussitôt, la timidité de Ginny disparut et elle en oublia presque la présence d'Harry, qui restait silencieux et attentif à ses côtés. Celui-ci l'admirait avec fascination, obnubilé par le mouvement de son majeur, qui caressait dorénavant son bouton de nerfs à une vitesse impressionnante, par son magnifique corps, qui tressautait régulièrement sous le surplus de sensations en faisant danser presqu'imperceptiblement sa poitrine, et par son beau visage, qui était contorsionné par un plaisir indescriptible. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, il rencontra les lèvres entrouvertes de Ginny avec les siennes afin de l'embrasser fougueusement, faisant immédiatement danser sa langue contre la sienne pour lui prouver à quel point il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Elle cessa donc les petits cercles rapides qu'elle effectuait en son centre pour ne pas que le moment se termine avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répéter après elle. Son intimité se mit alors à pulser de désir et de protestation, mais elle résista à la tentation de se toucher à nouveau. Sa main gauche s'empressa de se réfugier dans la nuque d'Harry en tirant les mèches de cheveux qui y dépassait tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Il se convainquit ensuite de suivre ce qu'elle lui avait montré, croyant avoir bien compris le principe. En sentant la main d'Harry descendre lentement le long de son corps en prenant le temps d'effleurer délicatement ses seins au passage, Ginny retira immédiatement la sienne d'entre ses jambes pour lui laisser toute la place avec une fébrilité plus puissante que jamais. Arrivé à destination, le duvet roux de celle-ci chatouilla aussitôt la paume d'Harry tandis qu'il se rendait jusqu'à destination avec des soubresauts nerveux à l'estomac. L'un de ses doigts glissa alors avec une facilité surprenante entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il la découvrait sur toute sa longueur avant de finalement chercher le petit bouton sur lequel elle s'affairait un peu plus tôt. Les jambes de Ginny s'écartèrent encore davantage pour tenter de lui faciliter la tâche, mais aussi à cause de la puissance de son excitation.

\- Dis-le moi si je ne suis pas au bon endroit, demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Juste… un peu plus haut, chuchota-t-elle entre une respiration saccadée.

En se déplaçant légèrement, il sut immédiatement qu'il avait atteint son objectif, puisque le dos de Ginny se courba précipitamment et l'une de ses mains vint solidement empoigner son poignet comme pour le forcer à continuer malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'arrêter.

\- Tu y es !, se lamenta-t-elle en ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer les mèches flamboyantes qui traversaient son visage de plus en plus rouge.

\- J'avais deviné, se moqua-t-il gentiment tandis qu'elle ouvrit subitement les yeux pour lui lancer un regard à la fois embarrassé et coquin.

Néanmoins, dès qu'il se concentra à nouveau sur ses doigts, Ginny ferma précipitamment les paupières alors qu'un long frisson la traversa des pieds à la tête. Elle finit par relâcher son poignet afin de caresser l'intégralité de son dos, manière de lui démontrer à quel point elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Tant qu'à Harry, il ignorait réellement ce dont il avait le plus envie : admirer sa petite-amie, qui lui semblait presqu'irréelle dû à sa beauté déroutante et ses mouvements affreusement sensuels, ou bien l'embrasser sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent tous les deux de souffle. Mais avant qu'il puisse prendre sa décision, la bouche de Ginny s'ouvrit non pas pour sortir un autre de ses nombreux gémissements, mais bien pour lui dire quelque chose.

\- Tu… tu peux insérer… un ou deux doigts, dit-elle alors qu'elle fit stopper la main active d'Harry en lui montrant exactement où il devait se diriger et en lui expliquant qu'il devait plier légèrement ses phalanges afin d'atteindre un point bien précis en elle.

Il fut impressionner de constater à quel point son intérieur était chaud et il s'imagina aussitôt à quel point ce devait être agréable d'avoir une autre partie de son corps en elle.

\- Ton pouce, se plaignit-elle ensuite en l'aidant à retrouver son bouton de nerfs avec le seul doigt accessible qui lui restait.

Harry commençait à avoir la main engourdie face à la drôle de position qu'elle lui avait donné, mais il continua tout de même à se mouvoir à son intimité, ne pouvant résister au fait qu'il était celui qui lui procurait ce tel bien-être. Les jambes de Ginny se mirent rapidement à trembler de manière incontrôlable et un puissant sentiment d'extase se répandit dans son centre plus palpitant que jamais, puis dans tout le reste de ses membres soudain incroyablement engourdis. Sans pouvoir lui résister, il vint taire son dernier gémissement par un baiser à la fois plein de tendresse et de force.

\- Tu vas finir par me tuer Gin, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres, toujours secoué par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

\- C'était… vraiment pas mal, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Vu ton état, je crois que c'était plus que pas mal, dit-il avec un air hilare.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus tu commences déjà à te vanter ?, s'écria-t-elle du même air que lui en lui donnant une faible tape sur l'épaule.

Mais en faisant ce mouvement, elle se souvint précipitamment que les doigts d'Harry se trouvaient toujours enfoncés à l'intérieur d'elle et elle retint sa respiration face à la douce sensation qui monta à nouveau dans son bas-ventre. Par contre, pensant qu'il la dérangeait, il retira aussitôt sa main complètement trempée en cherchant sa baguette pour tout nettoyer. Il s'installa ensuite à côté d'elle sur les coussins, puis s'engagea à remettre en place chacune des mèches flamboyantes de Ginny. Celle-ci l'observait attentivement alors qu'un bien-être qui n'avait rien à voir avec son orgasme se répandit dans son estomac.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'Harry croisa son regard avec un faible sourire.

\- Moi aussi.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant qu'ils se glissent tous les deux sous les couvertures. Ginny constata aussitôt que les paupières de son amoureux semblaient de plus en plus lourdes à cause de la fatigue. En plus de leurs petits ébats, Harry avait également dû combattre toute la journée en tant qu'Auror et elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait probablement pas eu une longue nuit de sommeil la veille, si même il en avait eu une. Elle devina que pour ce soir, ils en arrêteraient là, mais elle n'en était pas du tout déçue, puisqu'elle était amplement satisfaite de tout le chemin qu'ils venaient de parcourir ensemble. De toute manière, elle aussi sentait qu'elle n'aurait besoin que de très peu de temps avant de s'endormir.

Elle lui retira alors ses lunettes pour les mettre sur la table de chevet, puis éteignit la faible lumière de la pièce avec sa baguette avant de s'installer sur le côté pour dormir. Aussitôt, Harry se coucha contre son dos en enfouissant momentanément son visage dans la crinière de feu de Ginny, puis soupira de satisfaction en sentant leur corps nus bien enlacés. Harry aurait pu être excité par la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, mais il était trop fatigué pour cela et s'endormit rapidement en pensant à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une fille comme Ginny à ses côtés. Tant qu'à elle, elle joua un instant avec le poil qui se trouvait sur le bras d'Harry avant de se laisser emporter à son tour par le sommeil, la tête légère.

Le lendemain matin, ce ne fut pas les rayons de soleil qui les sortirent doucement de leur sommeil, mais bien des cognements bruyants à la porte d'entrée. Ginny fut la première à les entendre et elle exprima aussitôt son agacement en grognant dans son oreiller. Tant pis pour la grasse matinée qu'elle avait prévue de faire à la suite de cette nuit agitée. En constatant que le bruit au rez-de-chaussée ne cessait pas, elle se tourna vers Harry, toujours profondément endormi, afin de le réveiller à contrecœur. Pour tenter de ne pas rendre son réveil trop brusque, elle caressa ses cheveux en chuchotant son nom jusqu'à temps que les paupières d'Harry s'ouvrent difficilement.

\- Mmh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quelqu'un cogne à ta porte depuis au moins 5 minutes.

Ce fut à son tour de grogner fortement avant de se lever à regret du lit en quittant le corps brûlant de Ginny, qui observait avidement le corps nu de son amoureux. Il prit en compte cette nudité seulement lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais frapper désagréablement sa peau. Il s'empressa donc d'enfiler un pyjama avant d'aller à la rencontre de ce visiteur indésirable tandis que Ginny se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir pu flâner un peu dans le lit en compagnie d'Harry avant de débuter cette journée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry ouvrait la porte d'entrée pour découvrir avec étonnement une autre tête rousse, laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir après ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit avec Ginny. Malgré que Ron et lui s'étaient réveillés de nombreux matins en compagnie de l'autre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de cacher le plus subtilement possible son érection matinale pour ne pas qu'il s'imagine quoi que ce soit concernant ses précédentes activités, même s'il aurait eu raison de le faire.

\- Je venais juste pour te redonner ton balai, je me suis dit que tu en aurais de besoin pour le travail, déclara Ron, mal à l'aise, en lui tendant son éclair de feu.

Harry le remercia à mi-voix alors que la couleur de ses joues se rapprochèrent du cramoisi en seulement quelques secondes. Les deux amis se fuyaient consciencieusement du regard, comme si le simple fait de croiser les yeux de l'autre allait révéler toute la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais…, commença Ron, mais il fut coupé dans sa lancée par des bruits de pas à proximité.

Ils entendirent Ginny descendre les marches à la trombe et Harry sut immédiatement que ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver n'allait pas être beau du tout. Elle apparut avec des cheveux échevelés et habillée seulement de la robe de chambre d'Harry qui était beaucoup trop grande pour elle, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les doutes de Ron, qui enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules.

\- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas empressé de venir chez Harry pour vérifier que j'étais bel et bien avec lui ?, s'exclama Ginny en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Mais… mais pas du tout !, se défendit Ron alors que ses oreilles rougissaient à vue d'œil.

\- Pour ton information, j'ai passé toute la nuit ici et on s'est vraiment amusé. C'était toutes que des retrouvailles, pas vrai Harry ?, demanda-t-elle à son compagnon en essayant avec une efficacité surprenante de mettre son frère hors de lui.

\- Quoi ? Euh… je..., répondit Harry, extrêmement embarrassé par toute la tension qui se trouvait dans l'air.

Tout à coup, Hermione se matérialisa juste à côté d'eux et ils sursautèrent tous en même temps. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers Ron avec une mine réprobatrice qui se rapprochait de celle de Ginny.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas les laisser tranquilles un instant ? Ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant !, le réprimanda Hermione avec les poings sur les hanches.

\- Écoute ta copine Ronald ! Je suis une adulte maintenant et j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux sans que ça ne te regarde !

Étonnement, Harry ressentit un flot de chaleur dans son ventre en pensant qu'elle avait déjà crié à son frère une phrase semblable, mais qu'à ce moment-là, cela concernait un autre garçon que lui. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait s'avouer chanceux d'être à l'origine de cette dispute, même s'il aurait préféré que Ron s'aptienne de débarquer chez lui à l'improviste pour l'espionner Ginny et lui.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? Je t'avais dit que j'allais dans la douche, demanda Ron à Hermione en ignorant les propos de Ginny, ayant soudainement bien plus peur de la réaction de sa petite-amie que celle de sa sœur.

\- L'horloge, Ron.

\- Ah, bien sûr… Mais je vous jure que j'étais simplement venu pour redonner son balai à Harry !, avoua-t-il d'un ton étonnamment honnête qui convainquit Harry, mais pas Ginny.

\- Alors pourquoi tes joues se sont rougies à ce point quand j'ai parlé de tes intentions ?, siffla Ginny d'un air presque terrifiant.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas du tout envie de savoir toutes les choses que vous avez faites au lieu de dormir ni de te voir habillée de ses vêtements ! Tu es tout de même ma sœur je te rappelle.

\- Sérieusement Ron, tu pensais découvrir quoi en venant ici aussi tôt ?, ajouta Ginny, découragée. Harry et moi en train de jouer aux cartes ? Et ce n'est pas comme si Hermione et toi étiez encore innocents de ce côté-là !

Ron dit quelques mots dans sa barbe avant de transplaner pour s'éloigner de tous ces regards accusateurs, n'ayant plus aucun prétexte pour expliquer sa décision. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude immature de son frère.

\- Ta mère n'a presque pas réagi en comprenant que tu étais ici, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et je suis vraiment désolée que nous vous ayons dérangé ainsi !, s'excusa Hermione avant de quitter à son tour le lieu, pas sans faire un clin d'œil entendu à ses deux amis.

Une fois seuls, Harry se retourna vers Ginny pour croiser son regard et il ne put retenir un rire incontrôlable de sortir de sa bouche face à la situation grotesque.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Mon frère est un parfait idiot, lança-t-elle en se croisant les bras, bien qu'un sourire moqueur flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Quand j'ai vu que c'était lui, mes mains se sont dirigées immédiatement à mon entre-jambe pour ne pas qu'il pense qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose, avoua Harry en riant de plus belle en réalisant le ridicule de la chose.

Ginny pouffa à son tour sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, puis une fois ce fou rire terminé, le ventre d'Harry cria famine peu de temps plus tard.

\- Kreattur a préparé un petit-déjeuner pour son maître et son invité, déclara presqu'aussitôt l'elfe de maison, qui venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir en faisant légèrement sursauter Ginny.

\- Merci Kreattur, tu peux prendre une bouchée avec nous si tu veux, dit Harry, qui avait l'habitude d'encourager son elfe à manger à table avec lui, bien que celui-ci préférait le faire dans sa propre chambre, qui se trouvait dorénavant dans l'ancienne chambre de Buck.

\- Kreattur a déjà mangé dans sa chambre monsieur.

L'elfe se dirigea ensuite dans la salle à manger, suivi de Harry et Ginny, et un instant plus tard, un immense repas digne de Poudlard se trouvait devant eu. Ginny complimenta aussitôt la cuisine de Kreattur et celui-ci lui fit une révérence si basse que son nez en toucha le plancher. Une fois que leur ventre fut tous les deux bien rempli, les assiettes disparurent par magie de la table.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander comment s'est déroulée ta mission d'hier, lui dit-elle en le regardant avec intérêt.

\- Oh, plutôt bien. Nous étions six contre trois, donc il ne nous a pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de mettre un terme à tout ça. Ils s'amusaient à faire peur à des enfants moldus pendant la nuit en utilisant la magie noire pour leur faire croire que des monstres vivaient sous leur lit ou dans leur placard. Ils ont terrorisé un quartier complet en pensant qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire surprendre, bande d'idiots !

\- Mais qui voudrait bien perdre son temps à faire une telle chose ? C'est pitoyable !

\- Je sais bien.

\- Penses-tu qu'ils étaient des partisans de Voldemort ?, lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Probablement, car ceux qui usent de magie noire étaient presque tous dans son camp. C'est pour ça que nous étions autant sur l'affaire, mais ils n'ont encore rien avoué. Quand je suis parti, ils recevaient leur date d'audience. Attaquer des moldus est une chose, mais être d'anciens Mangemorts leur vaudrait une bien plus grande sentence et ils le savent très bien.

\- Ça ne fait qu'un an que Voldemort a été vaincu et ils osent déjà s'afficher ainsi, c'est d'une stupidité !

\- Il y en a beaucoup qui agisse ainsi. Ils pensent que nous poursuivons seulement les Mangemorts qui étaient dans le cercle plus intime de Voldemort, mais nous recherchons l'armé au complet et nous savons tous à quel point elle était grande à la toute fin.

\- Tu aimes ton travail, n'est-ce pas ?, le questionna tout à coup Ginny en le voyant parler de sa carrière avec tant de fougue.

\- Ça peut parfois être épuisant, mais oui. Combattre le mal a toujours été une de mes plus grandes forces après tout.

\- J'aurais voulu moi aussi être aussi décidée par rapport à ma future carrière. Papa veut me faire entrer au ministère dans le même département que lui, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie…

\- Tu m'as dit un jour que tu aimerais bien être joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle. Tu aurais amplement le talent pour le devenir !

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve de petite fille…

\- Tout comme mon désir de devenir Auror. Tu devrais au moins t'essayer aux prochaines sélections, je sais que tu as toujours eu une préférence pour les Harpies et je crois que tu n'aurais aucun mal à les rejoindre.

\- Tu savais que j'avais eu une longue conversation avec Gwenog Jones à la soirée de Noël de Slug ? Elle m'avait dit de la contacter si jamais l'envie me prenait de faire les sélections. Je dois encore avoir son adresse quelque part…

\- Je l'ignorais ! Gin, c'est fantastique !

Subitement, un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de celle-ci en réalisant que peut-être, elle pourrait avoir une chance de joindre l'équipe.

\- J'essayerai de lui écrire cette semaine.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa joyeusement avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Est-ce que monsieur voudrait que Kreattur change ses draps pour en mettre des propres ?, demanda-t-il alors que les joues d'Harry rosirent légèrement.

\- Euh… ce n'est pas nécessaire pour le moment, merci Kreattur.

Ce dernier quitta alors la pièce en laissant à nouveau les deux amoureux seuls.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il a tout entendu cette nuit, déclara faiblement Ginny d'un air hébété.

\- Il a eu d'autres maîtres avant moi, il a sûrement entendu des choses bien pires, surtout avec les Black.

\- Quand même, je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache ce genre de choses !

\- Je lui jetterai un sortilège d'Assurdiato la prochaine fois, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Alors tu veux qu'il y ait une prochaine fois ?, le questionna-t-elle subitement avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bien entendu ! À moins que toi tu n'en ailles pas envie…

\- Si ce n'était que de moi, nous passerions la journée entière dans ton lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix ayant descendu de quelques octaves.

\- Que tu prennes un bain, déclara Ginny, hilare, en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Presqu'immédiatement, Harry se leva de sa chaise en la faisant racler bruyamment contre le plancher et se dirigea rapidement à l'étage pour répondre à la demande de sa compagne. Ginny rigola devant cette hâte et se dit qu'un bon bain chaud lui ferait à elle aussi le plus grand bien.


	5. Chapitre 5

Alors que Ginny montait les escaliers, elle entendit au loin le bain se remplir et elle n’eut qu’une envie : aller rejoindre Harry au plus vite. Après ce qui s’était passé entre eux, elle se sentait téméraire lorsqu’il était question de ses rapprochements avec son amoureux. Elle avait bien entendu fait preuve d’un immense courage afin de réussir à se toucher de la sorte devant celui-ci, mais d’un autre côté, sa propre audace l’avait plus excitée qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Par ailleurs, Harry avait semblé apprécier ce côté de sa personne et elle ne perdait rien à l’exploiter davantage. Arrivée devant la salle de bain de sa chambre, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de constater que la porte était entrouverte, cependant, elle prit tout de même le temps de toquer pour annoncer sa présence en passant la tête dans l’entrebâillement. Harry, qui était en train de fermer le robinet, se retourna vers sa visiteuse avec un sourire éloquent, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle vienne à sa rencontre. 

\- Je me disais que tu aimerais peut-être un peu de compagnie, avoua Ginny tandis qu’elle fut distraite malgré elle par le corps nu d’Harry, qu’elle trouvait affreusement séduisant.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à une telle offre, déclara-t-il en remettant ses lunettes et en leur jetant un sortilège d’Impervius afin d’être en mesure de la voir correctement.

Ginny lui rendit son sourire tandis qu’elle s’approchait du bain tourbillon pour s’assurer que l’eau était suffisamment chaude à son goût. Satisfaite de la température, elle défit le nœud de sa robe de chambre en sentant le regard d’Harry la brûler toute entière. Elle dévoila tout d’abord un décolleté plongeant avant de finalement faire tomber le vêtement trop grand pour elle sur le sol. Harry déglutit fortement en faisant danser sa pomme d’Adam de haut en bas avant de prendre tout son temps pour admirer les courbes subtiles, mais tout de même alléchantes de Ginny. Cette dernière entra dans le bain la première en effleurant du bout des doigts les pectoraux d’Harry pour l’inciter à ce qu’il la suive, ce qu’il fit sans se questionner en se positionnant face à elle. 

\- La dernière fois que j’ai pris un bain en compagnie d’une fille, c’était avec Mimi geignarde, constata-t-il en riant faiblement.

\- Sans aucun contexte, cette histoire semble vraiment louche !

\- C’était avant la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Eum… Cédric m’avait recommandé de prendre un bain dans la salle des préfets et de mettre l’œuf dans l’eau. Mimi m’a immédiatement rejoint, heureusement qu’il y avait assez de mousse pour tout cacher !

\- Si j’avais su cette histoire à l’époque j’aurais été morte de jalousie, lança Ginny en rigolant. Malgré qu’aujourd’hui, j’ai bien plus de chance qu’elle, car de mon côté, l’absence de mousse me permet de tout admirer à ma guise.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son rire, mais également pour se donner un petit air sexy, ce qui fonctionna à merveille puisque le cœur d’Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre contre ses côtes. L’un des pieds de Ginny se glissa sensuellement le long de la jambe de son amoureux alors que celui-ci arrêta momentanément de respirer. Néanmoins, afin de le taquiner le plus possible, Ginny s’immobilisa au creux de sa cuisse avec des yeux remplis de malice, faisant ainsi tressauter le ventre d’Harry face à la fausse appréhension qu’il s’était faite. 

\- Tu sais que ce petit jeu peut se jouer à deux, la nargua-t-il en prenant un gant de toilette et en l’imbibant de son propre savon. 

Il se glissa ensuite jusqu’à elle, puis ramena de sa main libre ses longs cheveux roux d’un côté pour ainsi libérer le reste de son torse. Une fois la surface libre, il l’obligea à se retourner afin qu’il puisse laver d’une lenteur volontaire toute la surface de son dos en tentant de mémoriser l’emplacement de chaque tache de rousseur. Par la suite, il l’encouragea une nouvelle fois à lui faire face pour pouvoir glisser son gant premièrement sur la longueur de ses bras, deuxièmement sur ses épaules et troisièmement sur son ventre en ignorant intentionnellement sa poitrine aux pointes déjà durcies. Ginny sentit parfaitement malgré l’eau du bain qu’un liquide chaud apparaissait peu à peu à sa féminité et elle dût s’avouer que la tendresse subite de son amoureux l’excitait considérablement. Alors qu’elle fixait le visage d’Harry, elle remarqua que ses paupières clignaient avec lourdeur, probablement dû au désir qui montait tranquillement en lui, ce qu’elle confirma après un coup d’œil à sa virilité. Pendant ce temps, il continuait de caresser ses côtes en effleurant presqu’imperceptiblement le galbe de ses seins et en répandant des centaines de petites bulles de savon sur sa peau désormais luisante et, malgré son envie de voir sa poitrine tout aussi scintillante, il l’évita consciencieusement en espérant qu’elle finirait par le supplier de la toucher à cet endroit précis.

\- Bon sang, Harry, maugréa-t-elle finalement en déposant une main légèrement tremblante contre le gant afin de l’inciter à s’occuper de sa poitrine.

Il sourit intérieurement devant l’efficacité de son plan et répondit à la demande de Ginny sans plus attendre, lui aussi impatient d’enfin se rendre là où il avait tant envie. Dès le premier contact, Ginny soupira bruyamment alors que ses cuisses ne purent s’empêcher de se serrer fortement l’une contre l’autre en espérant soulager la sensation presque douloureuse à son centre. S’il l’avait pu, Harry aurait lécher la moindre bulle de savon jusqu’à ce que ses seins se retrouvent parfaitement propres. Dès que cette pensée apparut dans son esprit, il se précipita à rincer l’ensemble de son torse pour qu’il puisse embrasser ses pointes roses comme bon lui semblait. Une fois fait, il massa aussitôt l’un de ses seins d’une main et s’occupa de l’autre en l’embrassant langoureusement. Ginny rejeta immédiatement la tête vers l’arrière devant cette douce chaleur, puis alla réfugier ses doigts dans la crinière noire d’Harry. 

De sa main libre, Ginny tâtonna les cuisses de son compagnon jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne son membre bien dressé, qu’elle prit solidement dans sa poigne en entamant de lents vas-et-viens. Harry grogna fortement contre son téton, qui vibra agréablement sous la puissance du bruit, puis se rendit jusqu’à ses lèvres afin de l’embrasser avec passion. Une agréable odeur de menthe fraiche se rendit jusqu’aux narines de Ginny et elle ne put qu’approfondir le baiser tandis qu’Harry vint caresser de manière quelque peu grossière l’intimité de sa compagne, faute de concentration. L’eau se mit à clapoter de plus en plus fort autour d’eux dû au mouvement de poignet dorénavant rapide de Ginny, qui s’affairait toujours à donner du plaisir à son amoureux tout en profitant également du sien. Celui-ci finit par couper le contact de la bouche de Ginny et réduire considérablement la vitesse de ses doigts à sa féminité, incapable de faire fonctionner correctement la moindre de ses actions face à sa jouissance qui montait à une allure fulgurante. Après un court instant, ses muscles se contractèrent involontairement et il sentit son orgasme faire rage avec force. Pendant ce temps, Ginny analysa les moindres petits détails de son visage tandis qu’il grimaçait de plaisir et elle sut qu’il lui serait impossible de résister à la tentation de voir cette expression de ravissement encore et encore jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. La main de celle-ci remonta ensuite le long du ventre encore bien dur d’Harry et s’arrêta finalement au creux de son cou, où elle prit le temps de déposer un baiser rempli de tendresse.

\- Après tout ça, tu n’es toujours pas propre alors que c’était l’objectif premier de ce bain, chuchota Ginny avant de s’étirer pour ramasser sa baguette. Aguamenti ! 

D’un mouvement expert, le jet d’eau imbiba entièrement les cheveux d’Harry sans même qu’il lui éclabousse le visage, qui avait toujours cet air satisfait. Elle prit ensuite la bouteille de shampoing et fit mousser son cuir chevelu alors que les poils d’Harry s’hérissèrent sur ses bras face à la douce sensation. Une fois bien rincé, elle s’engagea ensuite à savonner son corps en admirant, par la même occasion, les muscles saillants de son torse et de ses bras qu’elle prit la peine de caresser avidement. Cependant, lorsqu’elle en arriva à son dos, elle remarqua aussitôt de nombreuses égratignures sur l’une de ses omoplates. Elle mit aussitôt l’une de ses mains sur sa bouche devant sa surprise tandis que l’autre s’affaira à effleurer le plus délicatement possible la peau blessée de son amoureux. 

\- Par la barbe de Merlin Harry, je suis désolée !, s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix aigüe.

\- Pour quoi au juste ?

\- Tu ne sens rien ? Ton dos, il est rempli d’égratignures par ma faute !

Il tenta de se contorsionner afin de voir le dégât et remarqua quelques marques rouges sur son épaule qui devaient s’étendre un peu plus bas s’il se fiait à l’emplacement de la main de Ginny. Il devina aussitôt qu’elle avait dû être trop perdue dans son plaisir la veille pour être en mesure de contrôler ses actions. Néanmoins, il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, même que l’intensité de Ginny lui plaisait énormément. 

\- Ce n’est rien Gin. Ça pique un peu, mais je vais survivre, promis, blagua-t-il en rigolant faiblement.

\- Je vais essayer de calmer un peu mes ardeurs la prochaine fois, chuchota-t-elle d’un air mi-coupable mi-hilare alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

\- Certainement pas ! J’ai toujours aimé le fait que tu sois une personne si passionnée.

\- Il va quand même falloir que je guérisse ces égratignures si tu veux que je t’en fasse d’autres !, déclara-t-elle d’un ton sans réplique tandis que ses prunelles marrons se mirent à scintiller d’amusement. 

Lorsque Ginny en eut fini avec sa tâche, elle sortit du bain sous le regard admiratif de son amoureux et alla chercher deux serviettes. Lorsqu’il la rejoignit après quelques secondes, elle lui en tendit une alors qu’elle se mit à tapoter la pointe de ses cheveux avec l’autre pour les sécher. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa pharmacie et après avoir lancé un sortilège d’attraction pour trouver ce qu’elle cherchait, elle s’engagea à se brosser les dents tandis qu’Harry fit tomber distraitement sa serviette sur le sol, bien trop obnubilé par le corps de sa compagne, qui lui brouillait complètement l’esprit. Il s’approcha d’elle et déposa son menton sur l’épaule de Ginny en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches. 

\- Tu n’as pas le droit d’être aussi belle, il devient impossible de te résister, lui dit-il en lui faisant la moue dans le miroir.

\- Et ch’est mal ?, lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix peu élégante dû au dentifrice. 

\- Je n’en sais rien, c’est à toi de me le dire !

Elle croisa son regard dans la glace en levant un sourcil avant de retenir ses cheveux pour se pencher vers le lavabo. Au même moment, les fesses de Ginny vinrent rencontrer l’entre-jambe d’Harry alors que celui-ci ne put s’empêcher de grogner en rejetant faiblement la tête vers l’arrière. Elle savait vraiment comment s’y prendre pour le rendre complètement fou et cela ne faisait qu’exacerber tout l’amour et le désir qu’il pouvait ressentir à son égard. Sans même s’en rendre compte, sa poigne s’intensifia contre ses hanches et Ginny ne put retenir un léger gémissement alors qu’elle essuyait les dernières traces de dentifrice de ses lèvres. En se relevant à nouveau et en rompant le contact avec Harry par la même occasion, elle remarqua aussitôt la mine désappointée de celui-ci, ce qui ne put que la rendre d’autant plus fière d’elle-même.

\- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle faussement avec un petit air séducteur, le même qu’elle avait arboré au mariage de Bill et de Fleur lorsqu’Harry avait remarqué son décolleté plongeant.

Elle n’eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait avant qu’il l’oblige à lui faire face afin d’embrasser fiévreusement sa bouche encore un peu humide tout en faisant balader ses doigts sans relâche sur ses courbes qui lui faisaient perdre la raison. Ginny s’empressa donc de déposer sa brosse à dent sur le comptoir pour pouvoir répondre librement à son baiser déchaîné. Lorsqu’elle entoura fortement son cou de ses bras, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la soulever pour qu’elle puisse s’accrocher à lui. Une fois ses pieds solidement attachés dans le bas de son dos, il sentit son intimité brulante contre son bas-ventre et il se rendit compte avec satisfaction à quel point elle était mouillée. Il marmonna des mots incompréhensibles contre ses lèvres tout en l’emmenant à l’aveugle jusque dans sa chambre pour finalement la déposer sur son lit. Ginny le fixa immédiatement avec des yeux gourmands alors qu’elle se positionnait confortablement contre les coussins. 

Harry se donna alors l’autorisation de la regarder de haut en bas avant de s’arrêter sur ses cuisses, qui se frottaient sensuellement l’une contre l’autre, et il devina aussitôt de quoi elle avait réellement besoin. Il monta sur le matelas à son tour et écarta les jambes de Ginny, à la fois pour que celle-ci cesse la friction contre son intimité et pour mieux voir où il se dirigeait. Il se mit à déposer de nombreux baisers le long de ses cuisses tandis qu’il entendait la respiration de son amoureuse devenir de plus en plus bruyante. Par ailleurs, le parfum qui se dégageait de sa peau était celle de son propre savon et il ne put s’empêcher de se répéter mentalement qu’elle était véritablement sienne. Leur regard se croisa un court instant et les yeux pétillants de Ginny et son air un peu échevelé ne put que le convaincre de mettre ses pensées en pratique. D’une main, il écarta ses lèvres et découvrit alors son intimité d’un nouvel angle qui lui plut tout particulièrement. 

Le cœur de Ginny arrêta de battre pendant les longues secondes de torture qui s’écoulèrent avant qu’Harry se décide à franchir le cap et, dès que sa langue la caressa enfin de toute sa longueur, ses battements cardiaques se répercutèrent à une vitesse considérable contre sa poitrine dorénavant palpitante. Considérant ses jurons comme un signe positif, il enfonça légèrement sa langue en elle tout en lui tenant fortement le bassin afin de l’empêcher de gigoter. Il se disait qu’il n’avait qu’à suivre à peu près le même principe que lorsqu’il l’avait caressé avec ses doigts. Un premier gémissement résonna en écho dans la pièce, ce qui ne fit que l’inciter à rechercher son petit bouton de nerfs avec une confiance nouvelle. Après un léger coup d’œil à sa féminité, il sut où diriger sa bouche et entoura aussitôt de ses lèvres son bouton rose afin de le suçoter doucement. Ginny enfouit précipitamment son visage rougissant dans ses deux mains pour à la fois assourdir son petit cri et pour se convaincre que ce qu’elle vivait était bien réel.

Harry augmenta son emprise sur ses hanches tout en les caressant avec avidité tandis que sa langue se mouvait sensuellement contre son centre. Il se mit même à la taquiner un peu en ne faisant que l’effleurer à peine et, lorsqu’elle chuchotait enfin son nom, il recommençait à se donner à fond dans sa tâche. Ginny s’empressait alors de lui démontrer sa jouissance en agrippant la crinière de jais de celui-ci ou en lui exprimant à quel point elle se sentait bien à l’aide de nombreuses lamentations. Se rappelant soudainement les conseils qu’elle lui avait offerts la veille, Harry entra doucement deux doigts en elle en tentant de son mieux de répartir sa concentration à la fois sur sa main et sur sa bouche. Ginny cambra alors dangereusement le dos, qui se leva momentanément du matelas désormais mouillé d’un mélange d’eau et de sueur.

\- J’y suis… presque, réussit-elle à crier malgré son halètement et ses gémissements devenus incessants.

Il se mit donc à faire travailler sa bouche et ses doigts le plus rapidement possible, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente son orgasme explosé contre ses lèvres. Les jambes de Ginny se convulsèrent tandis que son centre palpitait sans relâche en serrant les doigts d’Harry, comme pour les remercier de ce qu’ils venaient d’accomplir. Lorsque les contractions se calmèrent, il remonta jusqu’à son visage en traçant son corps de baisers. Arrivé à destination, il admira ses traits détendus avant qu’elle s’empresse de lui offrir le plus passionné des baisers en se goûtant subtilement à la suite d’un échange de salive. Il retira ensuite sa main de son intimité tandis que Ginny l’encouragea sur un coup de tête à l’approcher de sa bouche. Elle suçota alors ses deux doigts trempés afin de les nettoyer entièrement sous le regard appréciateur d’Harry, qui trouvait son audace horriblement sexy. 

\- Dire que tu m’as fait patienter une éternité pour ce genre de rapprochements parce que tu croyais que tu n’allais pas être assez doué, chuchota-t-elle ensuite à la rigolade en caressant l’une de ses joues.

\- Alors je suis heureux de ne pas t’avoir déçu jusqu’à maintenant.

\- Tu ne vas jamais me décevoir Harry, pas de ce côté-là. L’intimité dans un couple, ça se développe à deux.

Il lui fit un sourire gratifiant avant de s’effondrer sur le ventre, juste à côté du corps de Ginny, ce qui fit précipitamment rappeler à celle-ci qu’elle devait absolument guérir les égratignures de son dos. Elle alla donc chercher leur baguette dans la salle de bain avant de se réinstaller sur le matelas.

\- Epiksey, lança-t-elle en visant son omoplate.

Ses éraflures disparurent peu à peu jusqu’à ce qu’elles devinrent complètement invisibles. Elle déposa alors un faible baiser sur la peau désormais saine de Harry avant de s’étendre à côté de lui à son tour et de s’amuser avec ses mèches rebelles.

\- Merci Gin.

\- Je peux te poser une question délicate ?, lui demanda-t-elle soudainement en détournant momentanément la tête. 

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu t’es déjà imaginé un futur avec moi ?

\- À vrai dire… oui, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Tu sais, à la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, quand j’ai réalisé que nous avions tous les deux survécu et que nous n’avions plus d’ennemis à combattre, je me suis dit que nous allions avoir des années devant nous pour bâtir quelque chose tous les deux. Après toutes les heures que j’avais passées lors de ma mission à regarder tes pas sur la carte du Maraudeur, en espérant que tu sentirais par je ne sais quelle manière que je veillais sur toi, ça m’a fait un bien fou de te revoir en chair et en os, avoua-t-il en souriant timidement.

\- Tu ne m’avais jamais dit ça !

\- Les garçons ont parfois un peu trop d’égo pour mettre au grand jour leur côté sentimental.

\- C’est stupide puisque la plupart des filles adorent ça !, répliqua-t-elle en lui tapotant d’un doigt le nez.

\- D’ailleurs, d’où vient cette question à propos de notre futur ?, lui demanda-t-il, curieux, tandis que des papillons apparurent dans le ventre de Ginny face à l’utilisation des mots « notre futur ».

\- En fait, ça peut te sembler bizarre, mais j’ai toujours l’impression de précipiter les choses quand il est question de toi… En revenant de l’école dans le Poudlard Express, je me disais que je pourrais bien déménager ici, que je me sentirais rapidement chez moi. Mais à chaque fois que j’ai ce genre de pensées, ma raison me dit aussitôt de me taire parce que tu n’es peut-être pas au même stade que moi dans cette relation. C’est vrai que de mon côté, ça fait près de 7 ans que je m’imagine ce futur avec toi…

\- Qu’est-ce qui te dis que je ne suis pas au même stade que toi ? J’aimerais beaucoup que tu emménages, ça nous permettrait de passer plus de temps ensemble et j’aurais quelqu’un avec qui rigoler, autre que Kreattur.

\- Je suis sûre que Kreattur est d’une très bonne compagnie, lança-t-elle en pouffant de rire tout en tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur face à la possibilité d’un déménagement.

\- Oui, mais tu as bien plus à offrir que lui.

\- Ah oui, comme quoi ?

\- Tu es beaucoup plus marante et bien plus agréable à regarder.

\- Pervers !, lui lança-t-elle, hilare.

\- Mais sérieusement, je serais vraiment heureux que tu emménages ici avec moi.

\- Ce n’est pas une blague alors ?, le questionna-t-elle en le fixant avec attention pour tenter d’apercevoir la moindre trace de malhonnêteté sur son visage.

\- Tu crois que c’est le genre de blague que je m’amuserais à faire ?

Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois avant qu’elle puisse assimiler la signification de ses paroles et, lorsque ce fut fait, elle se mit à embrasser l’ensemble de son visage pour lui démontrer sa joie. Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser que son rêve de petite fille était vraiment en train de se concrétiser. Elle allait emménager avec Harry Potter, celui dont elle est éperdument amoureuse depuis l’âge d’onze ans. Elle se sentait réellement comme la personne la plus chanceuse au monde. Celui-ci rigolait sous ce surplus d’affection en s’imaginant à quel point se réveiller à ses côtés à chaque matin allait être agréable. 

\- Ma mère va pleurer pendant une semaine lorsqu’elle va apprendre que sa petite fille quitte le nid familial ! Surtout que Ron va sûrement bientôt se trouver un appartement avec Hermione. Il ne va rester que mes parents à la maison…

\- Ça va leur faire drôle de retrouver le silence et le calme au Terrier, habituellement tellement plein de vie. 

\- Je devrais peut-être rester là-bas au moins jusqu’à la fin du mois. Je viens tout de même juste de revenir de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas trop bousculer ma mère… 

\- C’est comme tu le souhaites. 

Soudainement, ils furent déranger par des grattements provenant de la fenêtre de la chambre d’Harry. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et remarquèrent qu’une chouette avec un message accroché à l’une de ses pattes était à l’origine de ce bruit. Harry alla donc ouvrir la fenêtre et détacha la lettre en devinant aussitôt le destinateur grâce au seau de l’enveloppe, soit le bureau des Aurors. Au fil de sa lecture, ses épaules s’affaissèrent de plus en plus tandis que Ginny le regardait avec appréhension. 

\- Je dois me présenter au département de la justice magique pour témoigner à l’audience des trois hommes que nous avons combattus hier

\- Quand ?

\- Dans précisément une heure…, déclara-t-il en lui faisant une mine désolée. Ils pensent toujours que je suis le mieux placé pour juger si les pratiquants de magie noire que nous arrêtons sont d’anciens Mangemorts. Comme si je les avais tous connu personnellement !

Ginny s’assit dans le lit d’un air légèrement contrit puisqu’elle aurait grandement préféré pouvoir passer une journée entière en compagnie de son amoureux après ces quelques mois loin de lui. Harry s’empressa de se mettre des vêtements de travail sur le dos alors qu’elle s’efforça de se lever à son tour en enfilant le pyjama qu’elle portait la nuit précédente, tous les deux sans aucune motivation. Il se mit alors à la regarder s’habiller à regret en pensant qu’il aurait pu profiter de son corps nu encore des heures et des heures si cela n’avait pas été de son travail. Par contre, il aimait réellement ce qu’il faisait et même si assister aux audiences n’étaient pas sa tâche favorite, il savait que c’était de son devoir. Une fois toute habillée, Ginny se rendit dans la salle de bain et en ressortit en portant le t-shirt d’Harry par-dessus ses vêtements. 

\- Ça ne te pose aucun problème si je l’apporte avec moi ?, lui demanda-t-elle en l’aidant à boutonner sa chemise.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il en lui laissant un baiser sur le front.

\- Si tu as terminé avant l’heure du dîner, tu pourrais venir manger à la maison ? 

\- J’aimerais beaucoup.

\- D’accord, je vais dire à mon père de t’attendre avant de partir du ministère si l’audience n’est pas trop longue.

Harry acquiesça avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l’observer intensément. Ginny eut l’impression qu’il tentait de lire ses pensées les plus secrètes, mais elle ne détourna pas le visage pour autant et ne fit que l’observer de la même façon en tentant de mémoriser le moindre de ses traits. Ils avaient parcouru tellement de chemin depuis ces dernières heures et un profond sentiment de bien-être, qui n’avait rien à voir avec son orgasme précédent, l’envahit toute entière face à cette évidence. 

\- Ces dernières heures ont vraiment été géniales, lui avoua-t-il en miroir aux pensées de Ginny alors que celle-ci fit l’un de ses fameux sourires en coin. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rester concentré au travail.

\- Tu vas y arriver. Pense que ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’on remette ça.

\- Comme si ça pouvait m’aider !

Ils se sourirent de manière complice, puis, après s’être dit à quel point ils s’aimaient et après avoir échangé un dernier baiser, qui s’allongea pendant de nombreuses minutes, Ginny transplana jusque dans sa chambre au Terrier. Aussitôt fait, elle se sentit horriblement seule face au vide soudain qui apparut dans son estomac. Néanmoins, elle s’empressa de se ressaisir en ouvrant ses tiroirs pour s’habiller convenablement, ne voulant surtout pas se laisser abattre par la simple absence d’Harry, surtout pas après ce qu’ils avaient vécu tous les deux.

\- Ginny, c’est toi ?, cria Mrs. Weasley au rez-de-chaussée après avoir entendu le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage.

\- Oui maman, j’arrive ! 

Elle lança un long regard au chandail de Harry et après un soupir, elle le retira à contrecœur son pyjama et lui afin d’enfiler une jupe en jean et un simple t-shirt. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle s’arrêta un instant devant son miroir et ne put s’empêcher de constater à quel point elle semblait avoir changé, cependant, elle se doutait que cette impression provenait seulement du fait qu’elle se sentait différente. Elle rejeta ses cheveux vers l’arrière en se faisant un petit sourire satisfait dans la glace lorsqu’elle se rappela la raison de ce changement avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée d’un pas énergique. Aussitôt, Mrs. Weasley lui demanda de l’aider à préparer le déjeuner, ce qu’elle accepta avec joie. Étonnamment, rien ne pouvait faire diminuer son bonheur, pas même la convocation d’Harry au travail. Ses souvenirs des dernières heures en sa compagnie comblaient amplement son manque de sa personne. 

Cependant, elle n’osa pas croiser le regard de sa mère, légèrement timide devant le fait que sa petite escapade nocturne ne lui avait pas échappée, et préféra se mettre aussitôt à la tâche. Tandis que Ginny épluchait des pommes de terre, complètement perdue dans tous les fantasmes en compagnie de son amoureux qu’elle se formait dans la tête, elle entendit sa mère renifler bruyamment à ses côtés, lui faisant ramener brutalement les pieds sur terre. Elle l’observa pour la toute première fois d’un air incertain et se décida à s’approcher d’elle en remarquant ses joues pleines de larmes. 

\- Maman, tu vas bien ?, la questionna-t-elle en lui caressant le bras.

Mrs. Weasley ne fit qu’hocher la tête tout en continuant à faire agiter maladroitement sa baguette magique pour couper des carottes et des navets. Ginny se sentit aussitôt mal à l’aise en réalisant que la réaction de sa mère avait peut-être été provoquée par son départ de la veille qui s’était fait au beau milieu de la nuit et qui avait dû incroyablement l’inquiéter.

\- Je suis désolée d’être partie sans avertissement, s’excusa Ginny alors que Mrs. Weasley posa enfin ses yeux sur elle.

\- Oh non ma chérie, tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste un peu bouleversée que ma petite fille soit vraiment une femme maintenant… 

Le visage de Ginny s’empourpra instantanément et sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps, bien trop embarrassée par le constat de sa mère pour avoir un minimum de force dans ses muscles. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis fière de la personne que tu es devenue et des choix que tu as faits pour en arriver là. 

\- Oh maman…, murmura Ginny, touchée, en lui prenant tendrement la main.

\- Harry est un garçon merveilleux.

\- Je sais, approuva Ginny alors que son cœur gonfla d’amour à la fois pour sa mère et pour Harry. Mais juste pour que ce soit clair, nous n’avons pas… En fait, je suis encore…

\- Alors je l’aime d’autant plus ce Harry, lança Mrs. Weasley en réalisant les propos de sa fille avec un sourire. Un vrai gentleman ! De toute façon, il n’est jamais bon de précipiter les choses si vous ne vous sentez pas prêts à passer cette étape.

Ginny lui rendit son sourire sans lui préciser que s’ils ne s’étaient pas faits interrompre, ils se seraient probablement rendus jusqu’au bout. En tous cas, ce n’était pas l’envie qui manquait de la part de Ginny. Elles se remirent ensuite toutes les deux à la tâche dans un silence étrangement confortable alors que Ginny pensa qu’elle ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissante d’avoir une mère comme la sienne. Lorsqu’elles eurent terminé et mis tous les aliments dans un gros chaudron à faire mijoter, elles entendirent la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, puis les voix d’Hermione et de Ron, qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. 

\- Salut Ginny !, l’accueilli joyeusement Hermione en remarquant sa présence. Harry n’est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, il a dû rentrer au ministère pour une audience de dernière minute. Ils vont juger les trois pratiquants de magie noire qu’ils ont arrêtés hier. 

\- Ah c’est dommage, il est tellement occupé depuis qu’il est Auror, remarqua Hermione en fixant son amie comme pour vérifier que ce départ subit ne la contrariait pas.

\- C’est vrai, mais il aime ce qu’il fait, donc ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, surtout que c’est pour une bonne cause. Et en parlant d’Harry, il va venir dîner à la maison ce soir, il faudrait envoyer un hibou à papa pour lui dire de l’attendre avant de rentrer, ajouta Ginny à l’intention de sa mère.

\- Parfait, je vais m’en occuper, dit Mrs. Weasley en quittant la pièce.

Lorsque celle-ci sortit de la pièce, l’ambiance s’alourdit aussitôt et Hermione tenta de son mieux d’atténuer le malaise qui régnait entre son amoureux et sa sœur. D’ailleurs, le fait que Ginny fixait Ron d’un regard flamboyant afin de le dissuader de dire quoi que ce soit de stupide n’améliorait en rien le sentiment inconfortable de celui-ci, qui évitait consciencieusement de l’observer. 

\- Il fait vraiment beau aujourd’hui, tu devrais vraiment profiter de la température, déclara Hermione à l’intention de Ginny avant que celle-ci ne la coupe prématurément.

\- Bon sang Ron, tu peux me regarder en face, je ne vais pas te changer en pierre ! 

\- Figure-toi que ça me fait encore bizarre que mon meilleur ami fasse ce genre de choses avec ma propre sœur, tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir !

\- Je le savais que ça te dérangeais lorsque tu es venu à l’improviste ce matin !

\- Mouais bon…

\- Et je te fais remarquer que quand Hermione et toi avez commencé à avoir une vie intime, personne n’a réagi, alors pourquoi ce serait différent pour Harry et moi ? Grandis un peu, lui lança-t-elle fortement d’un ton impatient. 

Incapable d’avoir cette discussion deux fois dans la même journée, Ron quitta la pièce en battant en retraite, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir le dernier mot avec sa sœur. Hermione fit immédiatement une petite moue désolée en se positionnant aux côtés de son amie. 

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, il va finir par s’y faire.

\- Je croyais que c’était déjà fait il y a deux ans.

\- Oui, mais là Harry et toi avez passé un autre stade de votre relation, ce n’est pas que des simples petits baisers échangés ici et là. Ça le rend mal à l’aise de penser que son meilleur ami puisse faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec sa petite sœur.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en se croisant les bras, incapable d’avouer à qui que ce soit qu’au fond, elle comprenait la réaction de son frère. Par contre, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’elle était d’accord avec celle-ci. 

\- Sinon, c’était comment avec Harry ?, lui demanda soudainement Hermione pour lui faire changer les idées tout en lui faisant un sourire complice.

\- Disons juste que j’ai passé les meilleures douze heures de toute ma vie, avoua Ginny en laissant un sourire rêveur apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Celle-ci lui expliqua ensuite pourquoi cela avait pris tant de temps à Harry avant qu’il se décide à emmener leur relation au prochain niveau et Hermione en fut quelque peu surprise.

\- J’aurais vraiment dû y penser plus tôt ! C’est tout à fait logique !

\- Je le sais bien et je me sentais vraiment mal de ne pas l’avoir deviné plus tôt… Imagine à quel point cela a dû être difficile pour lui d’avoir l’impression qu’il ne serait pas à la hauteur pendant tout ce temps ? 

\- Pauvre Harry… Mais vu ton expression, je crois qu’il l’a été, pas vrai ?

Ginny, les joues devenues quelques peu rosées, s’esclaffa en lui donnant un coup d’épaule. 

\- Je te l’avais dit que ta patience infinie envers Harry allait finalement te récompenser !, déclara fièrement Hermione d’un sourire satisfait.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis ! xxx

Afin de faire passer le temps plus vite avant l’arrivée d’Harry et pour fuir le malaise qui régnait dans presque toute la maison à cause de Ron, Ginny décida d’aller à l’extérieur avec un livre sous le bras, l’un qui racontait une histoire d’aventure et d’amour, comme elle les aimait tant. Elle aurait bien voulu s’entraîner sur son balais, mais elle n’avait pas envie de se changer à nouveau, ayant décidé de porter une jupe ce matin, et elle n’avait pas l’énergie nécessaire après sa courte nuit. C’était une magnifique journée ensoleillée et, grâce à la légère brise qui venait emmêler légèrement ses cheveux et qui lui caressait délicatement la peau, elle pouvait apprécier la température élevée sans avoir trop chaud. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, elle retrouva son arbre préféré en haut d’une petite colline à proximité et s’y installa une fois qu’elle fit apparaître une couverture sur le sol à l’aide d’un coup de baguette. D’où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait parfaitement voir le Terrier, donc elle saurait quand il serait le temps pour elle de rentrer à la maison. Bien entendu, elle ne voulait surtout pas manquer l’arrivée de son amoureux et qu’une autre personne qu’elle l’accueille la première après ce qui s’était passé entre eux, surtout pas Ron. À la simple pensée d’Harry, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite dans sa poitrine alors que des centaines de papillons se déchaînèrent dans son ventre, ce qui aurait pu être des sensations désagréables si elles n’étaient pas aussi exaltantes. 

En fixant l’horizon, Ginny constata qu’elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment ce que c’était que de ne pas être amoureuse et ce fait la troubla pendant un instant. Harry faisait partie de ses pensées depuis presque la moitié de sa vie dorénavant et elle avait de la difficulté à imaginer ce que serait son existence sans lui. Néanmoins, elle avait été poussée à le faire à son plus grand regret lorsqu’elle l’avait cru définitivement mort un an plus tôt. En voyant son corps inerte, qui lui avait semblé si petit dans les bras immenses de Hagrid, elle s’était sentie anéantie, impuissante, brisée, incomplète… Bref, elle aurait pu se servir de tous les qualificatifs se résumant à une vive souffrance pour décrire cette scène horrible qui venait encore la hanter pendant son sommeil. À cet instant, Ginny avait exprimé sa douleur en hurlant plus fort que tous les autres, ce qui lui avait donné un horrible mal de gorge pendant les jours qui avait suivis. 

Sa soudaine solitude lui procurait un bien fou, car même si celle-ci la forçait à s’évader vers l’un des moments les plus désagréables de sa vie, elle pouvait penser en paix sans se faire déranger par ses frères, par sa mère, par ses professeurs ou même par ses amis de Poudlard, comme cela avait été le cas durant sa dernière année scolaire. Enfin, elle pouvait profiter pleinement du temps seule à seule avec sa propre conscience sans avoir de craintes quant à l’avenir, ce qui n’avait pas été possible depuis si longtemps. Malgré ses pensées quelque peu moroses, elle n’avait décidemment jamais été aussi satisfaite de ce que la vie lui avait réservé. Elle était diplômée depuis peu de Poudlard, ce qui mettait fin à une période complète de sa vie pour qu’elle puisse en commencer une nouvelle, une qui allait être partagée avec la personne qu’elle aimait le plus en ce monde. Elle avait tellement hâte de construire son petit nid d’amour avec Harry, sans menace extérieur qui risquait de compromettre leur bonheur, qu’un sourire rêveur apparut malgré elle contre ses lèvres. 

Ginny ne se rendit même pas compte qu’en visualisant ce futur avec tant de concentration, elle était en train de sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil léger. Lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent définitivement, l’après-midi était sur le point de se terminer.

*****

Harry venait de sortir de la salle d’audience quelque peu exténué à la suite d’un verdict de culpabilité criminelle à cause d’utilisation de magie noire sur des moldus, mais pas de statut de Mangemorts. Il ne se rappela de l’invitation à dîner de Ginny que lorsqu’il croisa Mr. Weasley, qui l’attendait à la sortie de la salle. Sa bonne humeur réapparue quand il échangea un sourire quelque peu maladroit, mais sincère avec son beau-père, qui semblait un peu plus sur ses gardes depuis l’escapade nocturne de sa fille. Cependant, Mr. Weasley s’empressa de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête en lien avec l’audience pour ne pas que l’un d’eux puisse parler de ce qui s’était passé pendant cette nuit-là, ce qui rassura grandement Harry, qui avait craint pendant un instant une réprimande paternelle. Par contre, il savait qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher, surtout qu’il était évident que Mr. Weasley n’avait pas été complètement innocent dans son jeune temps, lui qui s’était marié directement à sa sortie de Poudlard et qui avait eu son premier enfant – le premier d’une lignée de sept, il fallait bien le préciser – à seulement vingt ans. 

Leur discussion cessa seulement lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant les cheminés afin de faire le trajet jusqu’au Terrier. Après un voyage mouvementé, Harry sentit enfin ses pieds entrés en contact avec le sol et il put respirer correctement à nouveau. Inconsciemment, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce afin de vérifier si Ginny était présente, mais ils ne tombèrent que sur Mrs. Weasley en train de tricoter un vêtement qui ressemblait, pour le moment, à un foulard. Elle se leva aussitôt et alla accueillir joyeusement son mari avant de se diriger vers Harry, pour lui laisser deux baisers sur les joues

\- Vos journées se sont bien déroulées ?, demanda-t-elle en époussetant la veste de Mr. Weasley.

Harry hocha simplement la tête tandis qu’Arthur se mis à raconter sa journée dans les moindres détails. Malgré lui, Harry perdit complètement le fil de son histoire alors que ses pensées se tournèrent plutôt vers une autre Weasley, laquelle il avait un besoin presque vital de voir après leur séparation subite quelques heures plus tôt. 

\- Vous savez où est Ginny ?, les questionna-t-il soudainement en coupant la parole à ses hôtes.

Ce fut seulement lorsque le silence régna inconfortablement dans la pièce qu’il réalisa son impolitesse. Il n’eut pas le temps de s’excuser puisque Mrs. Weasley, après avoir repris contenance, lui dévoila qu’elle était sortie lire à l’extérieur il y avait plus de deux heures de cela. Il la remercia avant de quitter la pièce en sentant le regard de ses beaux-parents lui brûler l’arrière du crâne. D’ailleurs, son visage était lui aussi victime d’une affreuse chaleur après ce moment embarrassant. Il s’empressa donc de sortir de la maison tout en devinant que Ginny devait se trouver en haut de la colline où ils avaient l’habitude de s’entraîner pour le Quidditch. En effet, une fois arrivé au sommet, il aperçut à quelques mètres une chevelure éclatante, ce qui l’encouragea à accélérer le pas davantage. 

Il ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de remarquer qu’elle dormait profondément, le tête accotée sur son épaule d’une drôle de position. Plusieurs mèches lui barraient le visage, incitant Harry à les glisser tendrement derrière son oreille pour ne pas brusquer son réveil. Aussitôt, elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez et son esprit quitta peu à peu le monde des rêves pour retourner à la conscience. 

\- Harry ?, chuchota-t-elle d’une voix fatiguée alors que ses yeux tentaient de faire le focus sur son compagnon.

\- Je vois que tu as rattrapé quelques heures de sommeil perdu, remarqua Harry en souriant moqueusement.

\- Perdu par ta faute, maugréa-t-elle faussement en faisant la moue, encourageant Harry à l’embrasser délicatement.

Bien que l’esprit de Ginny était encore embrouillé par son réveil précédent, elle soupira tout de même de satisfaction en sentant ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les siennes et elle s’empressa de caresser sa nuque en tirant faiblement sur ses cheveux de jais. Ce simple contact lui faisait déjà tellement de bien, son corps vibrait d’excitation à chaque fois qu’il était proche d’elle et cela la rendait complètement folle. D’ailleurs, ses membres reprirent rapidement toute leur vigueur face à l’énergie que lui redonnait Harry grâce à sa simple présence et elle se dit à la blague qu’il était encore plus efficace qu’un réveille-matin.

\- Comment s’est passé le travail ?, demanda Ginny en s’aventurant malgré elle à l’intérieur du chandail de son amoureux.

\- On peut en parler tout à l’heure ?, répondit Harry, bien trop concentré sur le moment présent pour être en mesure de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre, surtout le travail.

Ginny pouffa contre ses lèvres tandis qu’elle se rapprocha de lui et, sans lâcher sa bouche, elle alla s’assoir sur ses jambes, nécessitant à tout prix la chaleur addictive de son compagnon. Ils s’embrassèrent profondément pendant de longues minutes, chacun appréciant le contact et les mains quelque peu baladeuses de l’autre. Lorsqu’Harry empoigna finalement la taille de sa compagne, celle-ci ne put s’empêcher de laisser sortir un profond soupir de sa gorge, laquelle il était concentrer à y consteller des dizaines de baisers. Elle s’empressa alors de passer le chandail d’Harry au-dessus de sa tête, puis elle se mit immédiatement à masser ses bras musclés en sentant son intimité palpiter de plus en plus, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Harry la rapprocha davantage en la prenant par les hanches tout en appréciant la soudaine proximité de leur bassin, qui se frôlaient agréablement sous leur couche de vêtements. 

\- Je sens qu’on va arriver en retard au dîner, remarqua Harry avec humour. 

\- On s’en fiche.

Et elle avait tout à fait raison, le dîner et les Weasley ne pouvaient pas être plus loin dans leur esprit qu’en cet instant. Ginny lui prit soudainement la main afin de l’encourager à la déposer sur l’un de ses seins, ce qu’il fit sans se faire prier davantage. Cependant, il ne lui prit que très peu de temps avant de désirer entrer en contact plus direct avec sa peau. Il s’empressa donc de lui retirer à son tour son t-shirt afin qu’il puisse l’admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Il remarqua alors que cette fois-ci, elle portait un jolie soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche, ce qui l’obligea à déglutir fortement face à son excitation grandissante. Elle avait réellement l’air d’un ange accoutrée ainsi, avec sa peau luminescente, ses cheveux au vent qui dansaient autour d’elle comme des flammes ainsi qu’avec un paysage à couper le souffle montrant un soleil orange vif, qui l’entourait telle une aura resplendissante. 

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en retrouvant ses lèvres avec appétit.

\- Je t’aime tellement, répondit-elle entre deux baisers déchaînés.

Cet échange de petits mots d’amour incitèrent Harry à retirer le dernier vêtement qui recouvrait encore le haut de Ginny afin de dévoiler sa poitrine qu’il adorait tant. De plus, à la seule pensée de pouvoir admirer sa peau pâle sous le coucher du soleil lui tordait le ventre d’appréhension. Ses mains, quelques peu moites sous l’effet du stress, se glissèrent donc dans son dos et, après une bonne minute d’effort, il réussit enfin à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il prit un malin plaisir à le glisser sur ses fines épaules le plus lentement possible pour éterniser de son mieux le moment. Pendant ce temps, Ginny l’observait d’un regard rempli d’intensité et de tendresse en réalisant ce qui allait probablement se passer entre eux d’ici peu. Une fois qu’Harry eut terminé sa tâche, il croisa les prunelles sauvages de Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin avant que ses mains fassent le chemin jusqu’à ses seins, la faisant aussitôt gémir faiblement. Il s’amusa à jouer avec l’un de ses tétons d’un rose parfait en le roulant entre deux doigts tandis qu’il remarqua une réaction supérieure chez sa compagne que lorsqu’il ne faisait qu’empoigner l’ensemble de son sein dans le creux de sa paume. Il se souvint alors à quel point elle aimait se faire embrasser à cet endroit précis, ce qui le convainquit aussitôt de déposer sa bouche contre ses pointes déjà bien durcies. 

Immédiatement, Ginny serra solidement ses jambes autour du corps d’Harry afin que leur entre-jambe soient fortement collées l’une contre l’autre. Ils soupirèrent leur bien-être en coordination alors qu’elle commença à se mouvoir sensuellement contre la virilité de plus en plus raidie de son amoureux. Lorsqu’il retrouva ses lèvres à nouveau, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, leurs langues se caressant délicatement l’une l’autre en les transportant tous les deux dans un autre monde, un monde où personne n’existait sauf eux.

\- J’ai envie de toi Harry, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille en prenant le temps de mordiller son lobe.

\- Tu as envie de moi ?, demanda-t-il, perplexe, en ignorant la signification exacte de cette expression, bien qu’il s’en doutait en prenant en considération où l’évolution de leur échange enflammé les menait.

Elle rigola faiblement dans son cou en réalisant à quel point sa naïveté le rendait mignon. Harry Potter, lui qui avait survécu au sortilège de la mort et qui avait combattu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps… Il avait beau être le meilleur dans les combats contre les forces du mal, il était réellement en manque de connaissances sur certains sujets. Et Ginny prenait un plaisir fou à les lui enseigner personnellement. Elle lâcha donc sa crinière en bataille afin de descendre l’une de ses mains le long de son torse, et ce, jusqu’à son bas-ventre, qu’elle sentit se contracter aussitôt contre ses doigts. Elle attendit une réponse positive de son amoureux avant de continuer dans sa lancée, ce qu’il lui donna en serrant fortement les fesses de celle-ci dans sa poigne. Tout en se rendant jusqu’à destination, elle croisa les prunelles remplies de désir d’Harry et elle ne put que se sentir fondre devant l’effet qu’elle lui faisait, effet qui fut confirmé par son membre bien durcit. 

\- Je pense que c’est réciproque, pas vrai ?, le questionna-t-elle, satisfaite, d’une voix sensuelle en caressant lentement son érection à travers ses pantalons.

Harry grogna de plaisir en laissant sa tête retomber derrière lui. Ginny en profita pour embrasser la moindre parcelle de son cou tout en continuant ses gestes à son entre-jambe. Quand elle rompit le contact après quelques minutes afin de déboucler sa ceinture, Harry retrouva ses esprits, d’ici là complètement embrouillés dû à l’extase qu’elle lui faisait vivre. Il l’obligea alors à s’arrêter dans sa lancée pour qu’il puisse à son tour explorer le corps de son amoureuse, qui avait tout aussi le droit que lui de prendre son pied. Ses mains tinrent fermement son dos alors qu’il la déposa délicatement contre la couverture au sol. Sans plus attendre, ses doigts se glissèrent sous sa jupe en jeans afin de rencontrer sa petite-culotte trempée, ce dont elle répondit en murmurant son nom. Il caressa un moment son intimité de manière lente à travers le fin tissu, puis elle finit par empoigner ses fesses pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle avait besoin de plus. 

Lorsqu’il s’éloigna d’elle, Ginny se plaignit aussitôt avant de comprendre que son objectif était de la déshabiller un peu plus. Elle l’aida alors en soulevant son bassin tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, déjà impatiente pour la suite. Harry n’eut pas vraiment le temps d’apprécier le fait que sa petite-culotte s’assortissait parfaitement avec son soutien-gorge, puisqu’il la fit glisser le long de ses jambes en même temps que sa jupe. Immédiatement, il se mit à embrasser ses jambes en débutant par le dessus de son pied, puis en se dirigeant peu à peu vers l’intérieur de ses cuisses, qui s’écartaient inconsciemment au fur et à mesure de son avancée. La respiration de Ginny se saccada d’un coup quand elle sentit le souffle brulant d’Harry à son centre bouillonnant d’envie. 

Ne pouvant plus attendre davantage, elle enfouit sans ménagement ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux de son compagnon afin de l’encourager à l’embrasser encore, mais, cette fois-ci, à un endroit le plus intime qui soit. Il écouta aussitôt sa demande et, avec un peu plus de confiance que la première fois, il retrouva rapidement son bouton de plaisir et s’y acharna avec enthousiasme. À chaque fois qu’un gémissement sortait des lèvres entrouvertes de Ginny, Harry augmentait la pression et la rapidité de sa langue, sentant à chaque fois le plaisir de celle-ci monter en flèche. D’ailleurs, sa voix était une véritable musique pour ses oreilles, chaque lamentation lui était incroyablement érotique et il aurait pu l’écouter une journée entière sans même se fatiguer. Cependant, il ne prit que très peu de temps à Ginny avant de sentir son centre se déchaîner de spasmes alors qu’une jouissance intense l’engloutit toute entière. Pour une fois, son cri était silencieux, étant incapable de faire sortir le moindre son de ses lèvres face à son puissant orgasme qui la priva de parole.

Harry s’essuya la bouche avant de continuer son avancé jusqu’au visage de Ginny en déposant des baisers furtifs sur l’ensemble de son torse au passage. Pendant ce temps, les cuisses de celles-ci se frottaient l’un contre l’autre afin d’espérer prolonger encore un peu plus les sensations extraordinaires qu’elle venait de vivre.

\- Merde Harry, c’était tellement bon, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix quand il arriva enfin à son niveau.

\- Pas aussi bon que toi, remarqua-t-il d’un ton humoristique.

\- Idiot, lui lança-t-elle en rigolant.

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur avant de se relever pour l’admirer avec concentration, encore estomaqué qu’une personne aussi merveilleuse qu’elle soit bel et bien sienne. Cette simple vision de son corps nu légèrement reluisant de sueur augmentait la sensation déjà douloureuse à son entre-jambe, il avait vraiment besoin de se libérer de son pantalon qui était soudainement beaucoup trop serré à son goût. Ginny remarqua son regard presque suppliant et s’empressa de se relever à son tour afin de le libérer de sa torture. Elle retira tout d’abord sa ceinture avant de se concentrer sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, lequel était agrémenté d’une immense bosse qui ne souhaitait qu’être libérée. 

\- Lèves-toi, lui demanda-t-elle afin qu’elle puisse faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes.

Il répondit à sa demande et presqu’immédiatement que son pantalon et son boxer se retrouvèrent au sol, elle entoura son membre dressé d’une main en le léchant consciencieusement de toute sa longueur.

\- Bon sang Gin, souffla-il après un grognement sourd.

Néanmoins, elle ne lui en donna pas davantage, puisqu’elle le désirait à une toute autre place. Elle s’allongea à nouveau contre la couverture en ouvrant les jambes comme une invitation. Le cœur d’Harry se mit aussitôt à battre à tout rompre lorsqu’il comprit ses intentions. Après un court moment d’hésitation, il l’imita alors en se positionnant au-dessus d’elle. Ginny sentit à son tour son rythme cardiaque augmenter à vive allure en réalisant à quel point ce qui était en train de se dérouler était réel. Elle s’apprêtait à se donner entièrement à la personne dont elle était amoureuse depuis sept ans et en n’en éprouvait que du bonheur, un bonheur pur et indescriptible. 

\- On le fait seulement si tu en as envie, le rassura-t-elle en caressant tendrement son visage, rosé par l’effort et par le stress.

\- C’est le cas, crois-moi, murmura-t-il difficilement en entrant en contact directement avec la chaleur et la moiteur de sa féminité, sans pourtant la découvrir dans son entièreté. 

Elle soupira à son tour de satisfaction, mais aussi de soulagement face à la réponse positive de son amoureux, puis déposa ses mains sur les joues de celui-ci afin de l’encourager à l’embrasser. Après un moment, il se sentit enfin près à passer à l’étape suivante, il prit donc sa virilité d’une main pour la guider jusqu’à l’entrée de Ginny. La poitrine de cette dernière se soulevait et s’abaissait rapidement face à l’appréhension, pourtant, jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi sereine et aussi sûre de toute sa vie. Quand il franchit les tout premiers centimètres, les bras de Ginny se bloquèrent fermement dans le cou d’Harry face à la sensation de douleur qui se propagea en elle. Harry fut lui aussi surpris de se rendre compte de l’étroitesse des parois de sa compagne qui le serrait plus fortement qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

\- Ça… ça va ?, demanda Harry, comme pour se rassurer qu’ils étaient deux à vivre cette expérience à la fois exaltante et étrange.

\- Je crois, oui… Et toi ?, dit-elle d’une petite voix en lui renvoyant la question.

\- Oui.

Ginny relâcha peu à peu son emprise afin qu’elle puisse croiser son regard, qui semblait légèrement affolé, mais surtout rempli d’amour. Pour le calmer et pour lui donner confiance, elle caressa ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente la nervosité d’Harry et la sienne diminuer et, une fois que ce fut le cas, ils s’embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de continuer dans leur lancé.

\- Vas-y lentement, d’accord ?, chuchota-t-elle en déposant ses talons contre les fesses de son compagnon afin de le laisser guider entièrement.

Il déposa une main contre sa taille afin de lui offrir le minimum de réconfort avant de s’introduire peu à peu en elle. Les yeux de Ginny se fermèrent fortement afin d’empêcher la moindre larme d’apparaître et dès que Harry le remarqua, il embrassa délicatement chacune de ses paupières comme pour s’excuser de lui faire mal de la sorte. Néanmoins, lorsque ses yeux marrons s’ouvrirent de nouveau, ils étaient de la même blancheur que précédemment. Elle s’était forcée à se ressaisir en prenant en considération leur proximité plutôt que l’inconfort qu’elle ressentait. Malgré tout, elle se sentait incroyablement complète, tellement qu’elle en oublia presque sa douleur, tout de même tolérable, bien trop perdue par toutes les sensations que la connexion avec Harry lui provoquait à chaque coup de bassin. 

Afin qu’il ne soit pas le seul à éprouver un réel plaisir pendant cet instant de fusion absolue, il dirigea sa main vers son bouton de nerfs en tentant de son mieux de faire concorder ses mouvements de bassin et de doigts. La tendresse de celui-ci la fit aussitôt se sentir plus femme qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été auparavant et le fait de ressentir une bouffée de plaisir pour combler le reste de ses sensations nouvelles ne faisait que rendre le moment encore plus magique. Elle sut que l’orgasme de son compagnon était sur le point de faire rage, car il augmenta légèrement la cadence en l’embrassant plus distraitement qu’auparavant. 

\- Je t’aime Gin, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres lorsque l’extase prit contrôle de ses membres.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il en le serrant fortement dans ses bras encore tremblants.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent immobiles, comme s’ils avaient peur que les derniers instants ne faisaient que sortir de leur imagination et que l’autre disparaîtrait si jamais ils se séparaient ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres. Leurs respirations se calmèrent jusqu’à ce qu’elles se retrouvent synchroniser l’une avec l’autre, dans un rythme profond et confortable. Quand il se retira enfin, Ginny se sentit immédiatement affreusement vide, un vide qui n’était heureusement pas présent dans son cœur plus que comblé. 

\- C’était…, commença Harry en lui faisant un regard complice.

\- Je sais, ajouta-t-elle simplement en souriant.

Harry lança un sortilège pour les nettoyer tous les deux, puis Ginny en lança un deuxième afin de se protéger contre une éventuelle grossesse.

\- Où as-tu appris ça ?, la questionna-t-il en levant les sourcils.

\- Hermione… 

\- J’aurais dû m’en douter, elle est toujours pleine de ressources, rigola-t-il en lui laissant un baiser sur le front.

\- C’était soit ce sortilège ou un étrange bout de latex que les moldus utilisent, j’ai préféré opté pour le sortilège, ajouta Ginny avec un sourire entendu en remettant sa petite-culotte. 

Une fois qu’ils furent tous les deux habillés, Ginny fit disparaître la couverture et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le Terrier d’un pas lent, aucunement pressés de retrouver les autres. Ils auraient préféré rester collés l’un contre l’autre au sommet de la colline encore des heures et des heures jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent admirer le ciel étoilé, mais ils ne voulaient pas disparaître une seconde fois en deux jours. Les autres avaient suffisamment d’informations concernant l’intimité de leur couple.

\- Je sens que nous allons vivre le moment le plus embarrassant de nos vies, remarqua Harry en pensant à la réaction de tout le monde face à leur retard.

\- S’ils sont embarrassés, tant pis pour eux, car moi je ne le suis pas !, répliqua Ginny d’un ton catégorique. Tu ne devrais pas l’être toi aussi, la sexualité est chose normale dans un couple, elle ne devrait pas être aussi taboue.

Harry savait qu’elle avait raison, mais sa timidité était plus forte que sa raison. Lorsqu’ils ouvrirent la porte de la maison, ils entendirent une conversation lointaine cessée subitement et des fourchettes raclées bruyamment le fond des bols.

\- N’oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit ! Leur vie privée ne vous regarde pas, chuchota Mrs. Weasley, mais Harry et Ginny furent tout de même en mesure de l’entendre.

Ils s’échangèrent un regard rassuré avant d’enfin se décider à entrer dans la salle à manger pour rejoindre les autres qui avaient déjà presque terminés leur repas. Ils s’assirent silencieusement à leur place alors que Mrs. Weasley se leva immédiatement de table afin de remplir leur bol respectif. Le mutisme de chacun se prolongea pendant de nombreuses secondes interminables alors qu’Harry essuyait ses mains moites sur ses pantalons.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous attendez pour manger ? Vos plats vont se refroidir et ce serait vraiment malheureux, déclara Ron, la bouche pleine, en coupant le silence inconfortable de la pièce. Maman, tu es la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse, plus encore que les elfes de maison. Bien qu’ils soient eux aussi très bons cuisiniers, ajouta-t-il en déposant sa main gauche sur le bras d’Hermione. 

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire tendre, non seulement à cause de son commentaire sur les elfes de maison, mais aussi pour sa soudaine maturité face à la situation. Finalement, lui qui avait eu le plus de difficulté à encaisser entièrement la relation entre son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur était celui qui ramena une ambiance sereine à la table. Même Ginny lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de prendre sa première bouchée, la tête légère face à la chance qu’elle avait d’avoir une famille comme la sienne, une famille qui incluait dorénavant Harry Potter.


End file.
